Underworld The Elders
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: The story of the elders and their children. Starting with Williams capture.
1. Chapter 1

**_BEFORE UNDERWORLD WITH HELP FROM THE FIRST SCENE IN UNDERWORLD: EVOLUTION. (You will come to see that timeline is slightly mortified but this is done to help the story move faster. All major events from the two movies should be in the correct order)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Amelia leaned against the railing. 'Out again' she thought as she saw two horses ride into the stable. She knew it was Viktor and his lap dog, Kraven.

She let out a sigh of annoyance. "What are they thinking?" She turned on her heel and ran into Markus chest. She gasped and stumbled backwards, surprised to see him on her balcony.

"Did I startle you, Amelia?" Markus asked, smiling down at her.

"Ma-Markus" she stuttered, trying to calm her racing heart. "I didn't see you there"

"Were you going to see what Viktor and Kraven were up to?"

"Yes" Amelia said, looking up at Markus.

"Well then" Markus stepped out of the way, allowing Amelia past him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viktor leaned against the door of his horse's stall. He was exhausted and yet very satisfied.

"That was far too close, Viktor" Kraven said, coming out of the stall next to him. "We cannot keep doing this"

"And why not?" Viktor asked, sounding very bored.

"Because someone will notice" Kraven said. "Amelia is going to want to strike back against these attacks."

"Then we let her strike back" Viktor walked towards the door. "We have no reason not to have her help _us_." He opened the door to find Amelia reaching for the doorknob. "Amelia"

"Where have you been?" Amelia growled, walking in past him.

"Amelia, darling" Viktor began, turning towards her. She stopped him with a dark green glare. "The Lycan have attacked again."

"And you went after them yourself?"

"Of course not. Kraven was with me"

Amelia turned her glare to Kraven. "You're both stupid." She turned back to Viktor. "Do you think you are invincible? That nothing can hurt you? Are you really that brainless?"

"Watch it" growled Viktor. His temper rising. How dare she insult him?

"Watch it? You watch it! You continue to do these stupid things-"

Viktor caught Amelia by the throat. "I said stop it, Amelia!"

"Put her down, Viktor" Markus snarled, as he walked into the barn. Viktor dropped Amelia. Kraven knelt, pulling Amelia up and away from Viktor.

"The Beast has attacked another village" Viktor said, turning his head slightingly to the side.

"William?" Markus said. "Then let us go and find him!"

"We will go after him, Markus" Viktor said, "But He is not worth the risk taken alive."

"He cannot be killed Viktor. You know that"

"We have little choice"

"Let us capture him" Amelia said, standing. "We have tried to control him but we did not put all our strength into it. Let us try again." She paused pushing away from Kraven. "We can work together to take him."

"Tomorrow" Viktor said. "He can't move to far in the day and it will be dawn soon"

"Tomorrow" Markus said, taking Amelia's arm and leading her away before Viktor could speaking again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Amelia" Markus said, grabbing her arm as she went to disappear into her room. "I wish to talk to you" he spoke deliberately slow, as though thinking very carefully before speaking.

Amelia allowed him into her room and shut the door. As she turned she said, "What is it-"

Markus pressed his lips to hers as he pushed her back against the door. "Amelia" he whispered against her lips. "You mustn't make him so angry with you" She kissed him back as he pushed her back against the door.

"It's not my fault he's a-" He cut her off, with a finger on her lips.

"What are you doing" Amelia asked, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Amelia" Markus said, slowly, looking deep into her eyes. "I have for quite sometime. I want to be with you."

Amelia looked backed into his eyes and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amelia walked into the thrown room. She sighed, thinking she was alone, when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I need a favor" a voice said in her ear.

"Let go of me, Viktor" Amelia said, trying to shrug him off.

Viktor turned her around before letting her go. "I need you to help my men track down William."

"That is what we are going to do tomorrow, Viktor" She said, giving him a look. "Remember?"

"No, my dear" Viktor said, a sinister look passing his face. "I need you to use all force necessary to capture him and lock him away. Even if it harms him. Even if it kills him. I need you on my side about this Amelia."

Amelia looked at him, confused. "Are you saying…?"

"Markus' love for the beast is foolish and I will do all in my power to sever it"

"You-You're going to kill William?"

"No, not necessarily kill him…but use force that may…harm him." Viktor grabbed her arm to stop her from turning away. "Markus will not want to harm his brother but we must do what we must do"

"And if I refuse?" Amelia looked down at his hand around her arm.

"You would not dare refuse me" Viktor said, rising to his full height.

Amelia nodded, understanding the unsaid threat. "Yes, my lord" she whispered. He released her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The army, led by the three elders, rode up to the village that William had attack. Dead and dying, lay everywhere. "My God. Brother, what have you done?" Markus whispered.

"Find him" called Viktor. The army spread out, Amelia among them, honoring her promise to Viktor.

"THEY'RE TURNING" a vampire solider yelled, as he was attacked.

"Go" Viktor yelled to Markus.

"You need my help" Markus protested.

"We need you alive" Viktor rode off into the fight. Markus rode into the woods.

"Find Amelia" Viktor called to one of his men.

A roar ripped the air as the man ran up to Amelia. "We found him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Markus came upon the scene as the soldiers shot grapples through William''s furry form. "MORE" a female voice called. Markus turned to see Amelia.

"Amelia!" he said, shocked. His voices showed he was hurt.

"More" she called again before looking at Markus. "I'm sorry."

William finally fell as Viktor came up. "Markus" he called.

Markus turned on him. "He was not to be harmed. Place him in my charge as we agreed or you will pay for your deceit!"

"And you will learn your place. Your sympathy for this beast is foolish. Your brother is entirely beyond control. It will be done MY way." Viktor said, stepping closer.

"You know well the consequences if your murder me. Or William."

"If you so much as speak his name again you will have chosen that future for him" Viktor growled.

Markus looked around. Amelia looked crestfallen as Viktor's men raised their crossbows towards Markus. "What is thy will, my lord?" he whispered.

"Imprisonment for all time. Far from you." Viktor said as he turned away.

"What have I done?" Amelia scrambled down to where Markus stood. "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. Please, forgive me, Markus" she begged.

"Go find your precious Viktor" Markus growled turning and starting away.

"It's not my fault" Amelia said scrambling after him. She managed to get in front of him and grab his shoulders. "Please" she begged "I had no choice." When he refused to stop, she pulled him back around to face her. "I had no choice, Markus."

"Get away from me, Amelia" Markus said, sharply.

"I-I" Amelia released him. "I'm sorry" she whispered more to herself them him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amelia laid her head on the edge of the bed. "Why was so stupid? Why couldn't I stand up to him? How could he have gotten away with doing anything to me?" She shook her head and laid it back on the edge of the bed.

The door opened silently. "Perhaps I jumped too quickly to conclusions" a male voice said. Amelia turned.

"Markus?" she asked, hopefully. She couldn't see him beyond the curtains around her bed.

"Yes" He came into view. "I'm sorry. I knew that you had been forced to help Viktor but even when you told me that I couldn't-I'm sorry. I just was so…angry. I made Viktor! Every he has is thanks to me!"

Amelia nodded. Markus pulled her off the ground. "I'm sorry too, my lord." This was when he noticed something…A knife was stuck squarely in her chest.

"AMELIA!" he cried. He mouthed wordlessly. "Who?"

"Me" she said, swallowing. She clung to him and he lifted her up. "Please don't blame me. I'm old and I'm tired"

Markus shook his head. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Amelia shook her head but he didn't listen. He shoved open the door and carried her down the hall. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Viktor came in from the other end of the hall.

"What are you yelling about?"

Markus shoved Amelia's bleeding body in his direction. "This!"

"What?" Viktor gripped Amelia's arm. "Amelia?!" Her eyes fluttered.

Sonja came from behind Viktor. She gasped. "Lady Amelia" she called, rushing forward.

"Stop…drawing…attention…Markus" Amelia gasped. "Let me….die…in peace."

"You're not dying today Amelia" Viktor said, taking her in his arms and carrying her to the thrown room, which was the just to the left. Viktor laid her on the stone table that was in the middle of the room.

"Why….do you…care…some much….Viktor?" Amelia spat, bringing up blood as she tried to breathe.

"Markus, come here" Viktor called. Markus walked to the side of the table and Sonja closed the door. "Hold her" he ordered. Markus held her down at the shoulders and Sonja petted her hair.

"Don't die on me" Sonja whispered in Amelia's ear. "I need you!"

"Who did this Amelia?" Viktor asked gripping the hilt of the knife carefully, with both hands.

"She did it herself" Markus whispered.

Viktor looked up at him suddenly. "What?" He yanked the blade out quite mercilessly, causing Amelia to scream. Markus slit his wrist and bled his blood onto the wound. It sizzled and closed.

"How could you be so stupid!" yelled Viktor yelled, waving the knife about.

Lycans watched from the bars of there cage.

Viktor pointed at Amelia. "You lecture _me _on being stupid and now you-you put this blade," He held the blade up in front of her nose. "Into your chest!" He paused to throw the blade against the wall, causing Sonja to jump. "Ruining a quite beautiful chest and…nearly killing yourself."

"I would do anything to get away from you" Amelia said, standing up, fully healed. "And why do you care!" Tears were beginning to make there way down her face. "You practically threatened me into harming William" She rose to her full height. "What does it matter to you if I die?"

"Amelia, I never threatened you" Viktor walked towards her and took a hold of her shoulders. "I just needed you on my side" he said in a whisper right in her ear. He turned to the other two. "No one knows of this…no one. We put this all behind us. All of this." Though what 'This' was, remained unspoken. Everyone knew what he meant. The part about: Viktor sneaking around; William…and Markus attachment to him and Amelia's attempted suicide.

Everyone nodded. But they didn't think about the single Lycan who still stood behind the bars. Sonja met his eyes and smiled. He smiled back before disappearing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few years pasted and life seemed normal. No Lycan attacks since William's capture and nothing really eventful happened.

Markus was on his way to Amelia's chambers and about to knock, when he heard a desperate and familiar voice.

"Please, Amelia, you must help me" the voice begged. It was the voice of Sonja. "I love him and he loves me-"

"You know it is forbidden" Amelia's voice said, in a sharp whisper.

"I cannot help how my heart feels"

Amelia sighed. "Have you already wed?"

"Of course. I would never disgrace my father…"

"Well then you must keep it secret. Let no one know!" There was a pause. "Do you understand?"

"What about Markus?"

"What about him?"

"Couldn't I tell him? He loves his brother thru this…maybe he'll understand. He may very well understand how I love Lucian because of his love for William." Markus clutched the door.

"Sonja…you must not speak that name. Your father will kill you for it. Do not give him reason."

"Please…Amelia, please. You understand! Markus loves you. I know this! Perhaps you can-"

"I will not use his love for me to twist him" Amelia's voice cut Sonja off.

Markus could take no more. He opened the door. Amelia and Sonja stood in the middle of the room. Both jumped as the door opened. Markus shut the door. "What are you two whispering about?" he asked, walking over to them.

Sonja looked subdued and stared at the ground. Amelia looked at Sonja then Markus. "I-we-"

"Who is Lucian?" Markus asked, looking between the women.

Sonja looked up hopefully and gripped his arms. "Lucian is my love. My husband but…" She glanced at Amelia, who nodded. "But he is a Lycan." She paused and then continued in a rush. "I thought maybe because of your love for William even though he was a Lycan perhaps you could understand my love." Sonja bit her lip as she waited for a response.

Markus merely looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Do not test your father."

"But if you stood up…if both of you stood up and said that you thought it was-"

"He would kill" Markus said, flatly.

"He cannot kill you!" Sonja said, franticly.

It was Markus turn to sound franticly and grip her shoulders. "But he could kill Amelia." The fear in his eyes told that he couldn't bare the loss.

Sonja dropped her eyes and nodded. "I had hoped…but I understand. It isn't fair for me to ask you to give up your love for mine."

"I do agree with you" Markus said, taking her hand. "I do understand your love, Sonja. But your father doesn't agree. And for now…his word is law."

Amelia hugged the young vampiress. "See him in secret. Keep it silent. Tell no one of your marriage." She paused and looked at Markus. "We shall keep your secret and help all we can but we will not test Viktor's anger."

Sonja nodded. "Thank you" She slipped out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Amelia!" Markus yelled running into her room. It was just after sunrise. "AMELIA!"

She sat up. "What is it?" She said, climbing from bed.

"Sonja tried to escape with Lucian. She was pregnant and Viktor now knows. He has condemned her to death for it." Markus was shaking as he held Amelia.

Amelia shook her head in disbelieve and ran to the thrown room. Viktor and the council stood out side of the doors. She pushed through them and opened the doors; Markus on her heels.

"Amelia" Viktor warned but she paid him no heed. She ran in to see Sonja tied to a pillar and a Lycan, whom she could only guess was Lucian, on the ground and a Vampire whipping him.

"Stop this" Amelia cried. "Stop this instant!" The vampire stopped for a moment and looked up. As did Lucian and the Lycans watching from behind the bars.

"Amelia" Sonja cried. Amelia ran for her when a heavy blow hit her in the back of the head. She let out a quiet gasp and she hit the ground.

"That was not necessary, Viktor" Markus yelled, running to Amelia's unconscious and bleeding body.

"My word is law and she," Viktor yelled, pointing to his daughter, "Broke that law."

"And so you shall kill her?" Markus lifted Amelia off the ground. Her blood stained the ground where she had landed.

"Yes" Viktor said. "Now put Amelia to bed and let me deal with this." A group of guards led Markus to Amelia's room where they left them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was a few hours before Amelia woke. She sat bolt up right. "Sonja!"

"She's dead, Amelia" Markus whispered from the darkness by the window. "Has been for hours."

"No!" Amelia got up and ran from the room. Markus followed. "He wouldn't!" She cried.

The guards stopped her at the door but Viktor came up at the same time. "Let her in. There is nothing left for her to interfere with."

Amelia ran in and Lucian looked up. Amelia knelt at Sonja charred remains. Gently running an hand down Sonja's cheek. The ashes rubbed away under her fingers. "No…How could you? Your own daughter…"

Viktor took a pendent from Sonja's neck and threw it across the room. It landed near Lucian. "I loved my daughter…but the vows she took with that animal," He pointed to Lucian, "were a betrayal of us all."

"She was with child, Viktor" Amelia yelled, turning to him. "You're grandchild."

"That…thing growing her womb was an abomination" Viktor hissed.

Amelia bowed her head and sobbed. Lucian looked up at the sky, a full moon appeared. He began to change. He broke free and charged at Viktor. Lucian slammed Viktor into the wall, scratched Amelia's shoulder as he shoved her from his path and grabbed the pendent from the floor. He let out a loud roar, before jumping out the window.

Amelia looked down at the cut…it bleed slight before closing. Viktor rose from the ground. "Hunt down that beast and slay him."

Amelia stood slowly. Markus glared daggers at Viktor but said nothing. "What of us, my lord" he said through gritted teeth.

"Get that girl out of my sight" Viktor yelled, pointing at Amelia.

Markus and the guards took a step towards her. She turned, scratching Viktor down his chest, her nail cut through fabric and flesh. "To remember your daughter by" she growled before storming from the room.

"The venomous serpent" Viktor said, running a hand down the now bleeding marks.

"It better than you deserve" Markus said, before he too, followed Amelia's lead and left.

Markus didn't know how much more he could take of this. He had created Viktor as a companion but he had taken everything. The only thing he had left was his life and Amelia. He walked slowly down the hall. He reached Amelia's room, he knocked. She appeared. "I'm sorry, Amelia"

Amelia nodded, and allowed him to walk past her. She closed the door. "I just can't believe he did it. Sonja was everything to him." She walked out onto her balcony. "His last remaining thing that connected him to his human life. His memories were wrapped up in her" She could see the moon bright. Markus followed her and stood behind her, watching her.

"He's not the man he was" Markus said, stroking her long black hair as she looked down over the railing. Without warning, she began to sob. A dark sob, of anger more than sorrow. She slid down the bars of the balcony and sobbed against them.

Markus knelt behind her. "Don't let it turn inward, Amelia. It'll tear you apart."

"It already has" she said, turning to him. She caught his lips in a passionate kiss. "Marry me. Today"

"Amelia, this isn't a good idea." Markus said before she pulled his lips back to her. "Viktor could call for either of us at anytime"

"Please" Amelia looked up at him. Her green eyes shining gently.

Markus knew he loved her. "Alright"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Markus woke the next evening with a start. It took him a moment to realize where he was and remember what had happened. He looked next him. Amelia was sleeping peacefully. Markus ran a hand down her arm. He remembered now, marrying her in secret during the day, while Viktor slept. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you, my love"

Amelia smiled. "It's fine." She sat up and leaned her head against his shoulder; her hair draping around him.

"We can't tell Viktor" he said, as he looked down at his ring finger.

Amelia looked down at her ring; it was a slightly smaller version of Markus'. It was the Corvinus crest. "I don't care if he knows"

Markus looked up at her. "I suppose he'll find out one way or another"

"If he doesn't know already" Amelia said, pulling Markus in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Viktor snuck into the barn. He was going to draw the old man, to kill him and feed. He scared a horse near him, causing it to cry out loudly. He knew it wouldn't take long. He killed the horses slowly and painfully, making them cry out to draw out the father.

To Viktor's pleasure the man came running quickly towards the barn. Viktor hid just inside the door. When the man entered he pounced on the man, biting his neck and drinking deep. Even once the man was dry, Viktor still felt the urge to kill. He ran up to the house. Killing the mother and draining her.

Up the stairs he found a younger man with a woman. Killing them both he couldn't stop. He killed the two children in the next room; pulling them limb from limb.

As he went to leave he saw a young woman about the age of 20 or so, run into the barn. He should have killed her but when he entered the barn and saw he bent, crying over her dead father, something stopped him. She looked so like Sonya. He walked up behind her and pulled her up.

"There, there child" Viktor whispered into her hair. "The beast did this to you. I have run them off." She cried and looked up at him. "I can give you the power to avenge your family"

The girl stopped and then nodded. Viktor smiled and turned her. Kraven walked in on this but was waved outside. Once she too was a vampire, Viktor lifted her into his arms ad carried her to his horse.

"What are you doing?" asked Kraven.

"I have decided to keep this one" Viktor said. "Clean up the mess and join me later." Viktor rode off with the girl. Selene, he had learned, was her name.

* * *

Markus and Amelia were called to the thrown room early the next night. They had hidden away all day.

"What is it you wish of us?" Markus asked.

Viktor turned. A girl was standing behind him. "This is Selene"

Amelia smiled, slightly. "What-"

"Her family was killed by the Lycans. I have turned her to give her the chance to hunt them down" Viktor explained. "To join the deathdealers, when she is trained enough" Selene stood still, visibly still shaken from her family's murder.

Amelia hardened. "How horrific"

"Will you take her, Amelia, dear, help her clean up and find suitable attire?" Viktor asked. Though Amelia knew it was order not request.

Amelia nodded and led Selene out of the room.

Markus turned on Viktor. "It was not smart to turn her"

"I wanted her to have a chance-"

"You wanted a pet, to make up for your killing of Sonja"

"You have pet" Viktor growled. "Don't think I don't see how you fawn over Amelia. I'm not stupid; I noticed the crest upon her hand. If you do not want to lose that I suggest you don't mettle in my affairs." With this Viktor exited the room, leaving a fuming but silent Markus behind.

* * *

Amelia dug slowly in her closet. Pulling out dresses and passing them to Selene. Selene chose a black gown to put on. Amelia helped her draw a bath. "If you need anything I shall be in the other room."

"What is his name?" Selene asked, quickly.

Amelia turned back, holding the door. "Who?"

"The man who saved me"

Amelia stared at the girl a moment. "Viktor" The door closed.

* * *

"Of course she would love him" Amelia growled as she paced their room. Markus watched her from where he lay on the bed. "'Precious Viktor'"

"Let her believe him good" Markus whispered, watching her pace.

"What?" Amelia stopped and stared at him.

Markus got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If it will make her life easier to think Viktor a saint then let her think it"

"It seems wrong to deceive her" Amelia sighed, leaning her head on his chest.

"It was wrong to turn her" Marcus ran his fingers through her hair.

"Too late now" Amelia muttered, happy to be in his arms.

The bathroom door opened and Selene slowly slipped out. She looked very pretty. "Where am I now?"

Amelia turned in his arms and opened her mouth to speak. "I believe that is one of the many things you should discuss with Viktor" Markus said. "He's in the thrown room, I believe. I'll show you" He and Selene were gone before Amelia had a chance to do anything. She felt suddenly very cold.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

Many more years past without much of an event. Amelia and Markus kept to themselves mostly. Viktor kept his precious girl close at all times. Kraven even seemed to be interested in her. It was dull time but it seemed livable.

* * *

"Viktor" Markus said, as he opened the door and allowed Amelia to walk in past him. "You called"

"I have had an idea" It was evident that Viktor was very proud of this idea by the glint in his eyes. "I propose we create a chain. We are the three elders. I say, we create a…tradition. Two of us slumber and one rules. We will trade off every hundred years." He paused to gauge their reactions. "This way it will help us from tiring too much of watch the world pass us by."

"This seems…wrong, some how" Amelia said slowly, once she realized Markus wasn't going to say anything. "It seems wrong to hide away for two hundred years and yet be ready to rule."

"We could use blood memory" Markus said. "We could create a single coherent vision and put it in our blood. Then give a few drops of blood to the next elder. The elder will get a detailed record of your reign."

"Don't tell me, you think this is a good idea" Amelia cried, losing her cool composer.

"Amelia, I grow tired of this world" Markus confessed. "watching it pass."

"If you like, Amelia, you may take the first reign" Viktor said. "Then in a hundred years you will wake Markus, and go to sleep yourself. In two hundred years from then I will wake you myself."

Amelia gazed pleadingly at Markus but he gazed back emotionless. Viktor smiled. "Good…in, say a month's time, we will go to rest and Amelia shall rule." This settled it, it appeared.

Amelia set her jaw. She nodded sharply and left the room. Markus rushed after her, leaving a smirking Viktor in his wake.

"Amelia" Markus called. She slammed the bedroom door before he could reach it. He tried to open it and found it locked. "Amelia!"

"Be gone" Amelia called through the door.

Markus snarled slightly in rage and hit the door with his fist. "Amelia, open this blasted door." The lock clicked and the door open.

Amelia stood with her head high and her jaw set. "I do not wish your company"

"Well I wish yours" Markus said, walking past her. She slammed the door before launching herself at him.

Markus, anticipating this, turned quickly and tossed her onto the bed. She landed and was up in moments, snarling and snapping. He snarled back. She jumped at him with the grace of a panther. Caughting him by the shoulders, she sent him flying backwards onto the floor, her landing on him. She swung her fist back but he caught it by the wrist. She tried with the other hand but he caught that one as well.

"My love, you a making a mistake" Markus rolled her onto her back, pinning her to the floor, her fists above her head. "I do not want us to spend our time like this"

"You don't want our time" she growled. "You are tired of this world and I am part of this world."

"You are as detached from the world as I am"

"No, I am not"

Markus sighed and leaned in to kiss her but she twisted away. He hissed slightly in annoyance. "Amelia…"

"I wish to be alone tonight" she whispered. A slight tear crept from her eyes. Markus nodded and was gone in a flash. The door slammed shut behind him. Tears ran fresh from her eyes. "DAMN YOU, VIKTOR!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Amelia hid away as much as she could for the next month. She had fallen in love with Markus slowly but she felt as though they had not had long enough together. She lay under the covers in her bed, tears falling as they seem to a lot.

There was a knock. Amelia ignored it but the door opened anyway. "Go away" she choked.

"Lady Amelia" Soren, Viktor's faithful guard, whispered. "You must come to the ceremony. Lord Viktor and Lord Markus…request that you appear. Seeing as you will rule."

Amelia rose, livid. She walked determinedly to her closet. She grabbed the most appealing and attractive gown, made of black silk and charged to her bathroom. Once properly dressed, she pushed past Soren, storming down the hall to the newly built crypt.

She slammed the doors opened; startling the crowd of young vampires and making the two male elders look at her. The younger ones parted to allow their elder past. She strode up to Viktor and Markus. "You wanted me. I'm here"

"Amelia…" Markus whispered, stepping towards her.

"We must speak with you" Viktor grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark corner of the crypt, hid from view. Markus followed.

"Go to hell, Viktor" Amelia growled pulling her arm from his grip.

"Amelia" Viktor said, calmly. "We are a leaving you in charge"

"Thank you for that" Amelia snapped.

Viktor smacked her, jerking her head to the side. "Ungrateful wench"

"Stop it, Viktor" Markus said, icily. "Amelia, this is for the good of the coven."

"You are retreating" She snapped. "How is that for the good? We are at war since Viktor killed…Since the up rise. How do you expect me to win? The Death dealers? Kraven? He's useless."

"Selene will lead the war. You must only worry about the affairs of the vampires" Viktor said, coldly.

"You love her like a daughter" Amelia said. "Are you going to kill her too if she slips up? That's the going punishment for your daughters these days, isn't it?"

Viktor hissed. "Mind your own business, Amelia"

"They are my business Viktor" Amelia growled meaningfully.

"When did you grow a back bone?" Viktor asked. "You were always the crying pitiful one and now you're a real pain in the-"

"The ceremony" Markus interjected.

* * *

Amelia stood between the two coffins, watching both Markus and Viktor lay down within. She, once both had been properly prepped for their sleep, stepped up to Viktor who held out a wrist. She took it and bit down. His blood filled her mouth. She held down her gag reflex as she drained him. Once his heart had begun to slow, she laid his hand upon his chest and whispered, "Sleep well, Dark prince." The coffin swung upward and disappeared beneath the ground and the tomb sealed itself.

Turning to Markus, she took his wrist in her two hands. She cradled it a moment before looking down at him. His eyes watched her; they were filled with sadness and regret. She bit down tenderly on his wrist, draining his till his heart was only faintly beating. She crossed his hands on his chest as she had done with Viktor. "Come back to me, my love" she whispered. "Some day". His coffin, too, swung up and disappeared beneath. Silence was all that was left once the tomb was sealed.

The female elder turned to her subjects, utterly alone.

Amelia gave a small speech to the people before quickly excusing herself from the room. Kraven and Soren followed her, eager to speak with their elder before she retired for the evening. The door to the female vampire's room closed before they could reach it. Kraven raised his hand to knock but the sound of a body hitting the floor stopped him. He and Soren exchanged a strange look. Kraven grabbed the door knob but stopped when a sob was heard from within. He leaned towards the door and heard loud pitiful sobs; both of sadness and anger. His lady elder, the ruler of all vampires for the next 100 years, was crying.

"Perhaps, we should leave her ladyship to herself this evening" Soren whispered.

"Indeed" Kraven said, unhappily storming in the direction of his room. Soren stared after him for a moment then left in the direction of his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

Amelia lay stretched across her floor as her petite frame was racked with sobs. A figure stepped from the shadows. His dark wavy hair was partly pulled back revealing a profound widow's peak. His dark eyes watched the vampire as her tears poured out. His foot steps didn't alert the elder. She didn't realize he was there till he nudged her with his foot. She sat up quickly, quite alarmed. She gasped upon seeing him. Wiping her eyes, she tried to regain composure. "Lucian?"

He had assumed she wouldn't have known his name. He was taken slight off guard but recovered quickly. "Good evening, Vampire"

"Oh, Lucian" Amelia said. More tears fell down her pale face. "I'm so sorry"

Now the Lycan stood staring at her. He had planned on killing her but now he was too thrown off to do much but ask, "What?"

"I'm sorry for what he did to Sonja" Amelia's tears quickened and she dropped her head. "She did not deserve what he did to her. She did nothing wrong but fall in love. And if that is wrong than we have all been wrong." Her voice hardened. "By all rights, I should stake him where he sleeps. But I can't. I am under his control…even now"

Lucian stared down at her. "I will kill him"

Amelia looked up again. "I _am_ sorry. I know what it is like to lose that which you love. Viktor took all from me as he took from you."

"He did not take your child"

Amelia growled, "He truly hates happiness." She shook her head. "His daughter's happiness destroyed. Your happiness…Mine." She turned her back to him as she hugged herself. "He took my Markus from me"

"Markus…" Lucian said, his voice softening slightly. "I'm sorry"

"Do not be" She turned to him with a sad smile. "I will have something to remember him by." She placed her hand on her stomach. Understanding immediately, Lucian smiled bitter sweetly. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I pray your child lasts longer than mine did, Amelia" Lucian said, forgetting his hatred towards all vampires as he thought of Sonja, his only love.

"I would have saved her if I could"

"Even I know you tried" Lucian said, waving away her apology. "I hope he did not hurt the child when he hit you."

"I thank you for your care" Amelia said. "No, the child is fine" Uncomfortable silence fell between. "What brings you here, Lucian?"

"I don't know" Lucian said, honestly. "I wanted revenge but…you are not the one to take my revenge out on."

"I cannot" she paused, her eyes glaring sharply into the floor. "I cannot betray Viktor. I could have if it were not for this child. I cannot betray him knowing that in 200 years both Markus and I will slumber, leaving our child at his mercy. I could not take waking to find my child death at his hands."

Lucian placed his hands on either side of her face. "I will spare you and your child alone, when I take this castle, Amelia. If Markus fights I will kill him. You will take your child and leave, when I come. For if you stay and fight…I will wipe you out with the rest."

Amelia's eyes shown fear like he had never seen it, but she nodded. He saw fresh tears running down her cheeks. He wiped them away before turning towards the window to leave. "Lucian!" He turned and she took a half step towards him. "I have a strange request to make. I will understand if you turn me down." She paused. "Would you be here when the child is born? I fear I cannot go through it completely alone."

Lucian was taken aback; he watched the ground. "You want a Lycan at the birth of your pure blood child?"

Amelia smiled at him. "You loved Sonja– perhaps even more than I did – and she loved you. That is enough for me, Lucian."

Lucian locked eyes with the trembling vampire and nodded. "As you wish" He was gone in a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The nine months past quickly; like a flash for the immortals. Kraven and Soren stood next to their lady's bed, as she lay in great pain. Kraven was torn between mild excitement and great fear. Soren was sworn to protect the fair elder and he would perform his job.

She took a shaky breath and gritted her fangs together in pain. "Leave me" she hissed.

Soren and Kraven exchanged a look. "Milady perhaps you should not be alone…"

"I want no one here. If I cannot have Markus with me, I'd rather be alone"

Kraven nodded. "We'll have guards outside. Call for us if you need us." He nodded to Soren, who left.

As Kraven started for the door, Amelia called to him. "We have a Lycan midwife, yes?" Kraven half turned and nodded slowly. "Bring her to me."

"Do you really want your child, born to two pureblood elders, to be delivered by a stinking Lycan?"

"We have no vampire midwife so bring me the one we have" She growled. He nodded curtly.

"I'd prefer you had a vampire with you, if–" he started.

"NOW!" Amelia cried. Kraven hurried from the room, her anger burning after him.

The door to the room opened a few moments later and a small petite Lycan girl was shoved through, before the door closed behind her. She looked around confused. Upon seeing Amelia, she dropped to her knees. "Milady, I did nothing wrong. I have done nothing!"

"I did not…call you…because you did….something wrong" Amelia said, slowly, pain coloring her words.

The Lycan girl rose. "You are with child? We...Lycans were not told–" The girl cut herself off and rushed to Amelia's side. Her fingers shook as she felt the elder's stomach. "I am honored to deliver your child."

"I wish it no other way" Amelia whispered, her long black hair plastered to her head with sweat. The girl ran a hand across her elder's forehead, wiping her hair away, before moving the blankets to prepare for the birth.

Amelia hissed as another wave of pain hit her. Lucian came into the room from the window. Amelia held out a hand to him, desperate for someone's comfort. He walked quickly to her and took it uncertainly, squeezing it slightly to show she wasn't alone.

The Lycan girl stared at them with a mixture of shock and fear. "You have…nothing to fear" Amelia hissed, biting her lip, drawing blood.

"Breathe, Milady" the girl whispered.

"Lucian is…a friend" Amelia continued. "He is here…to help me."

As the girl made sure Amelia was ready she asked. "Is not Lucian the one who escaped?" Her eyes didn't meet Amelia's or Lucian's.

"Yes" Lucian spoke at last.

"He had all right to run" Amelia growled. The girl nodded uncertainly.

"Push, milady" she said. Amelia did as she was told.

After a long agonizing ordeal of nearly unbearable pain, a baby's cry cut through the night air. "A baby girl"

"Lilith" Amelia whispered, wrapping the child in her arms. "Lilith Corvinus"

Lucian smiled down at the child as she looked up at him. The Lycan maid wrapped up the dirty sheets and carried them to the servant exit. "What is your name?" Amelia called after the girl.

"Sagira" the girl said, before leaving.

"Thank you for coming Lucian" Amelia said, resting her head against the pillows. The child was curled against her.

"You're welcome" Lucian said, not looking at Amelia but holding out a finger to Lilith. The child took it. He smiled his first true smile in quite a while.

Amelia watched him for a moment. "Will you do me yet another favor Lucian?" Lucian looked up at her as Lilith brought his finger to her mouth. "Will you be her godfather? I know it's a big request but if anything were to happen to Markus or I, I would ask that you look after her."

"What does that say that you would rather have a fugitive Lycan as the godfather to your child than Viktor?" He was watching Lilith nibbled his finger. He was glad vampires were not born with their fangs.

"He's evil" Amelia said. "I'd rather he die than be let anywhere near my child" She cuddled Lilith to her again.

"Yes" Lucian said, taking his hand from Lilith. He leaned down and kissed Amelia's forehead, without thinking. "Remember, you're never alone" He gone before Amelia could speak. She nodded towards the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The hundred years past in what seemed like a flash. Lilith grew to be a very fair 'young' vampire. She had long black hair like her mother but her fathers blue eyes. She was kind to the Lycans, much to Kraven and Soren's disgust. She tried to befriend Selene but the Death Dealer had little to do with the pure blood.

* * *

Lilith stood beside her mother as they waited in the hall of the doors to open into the tomb. She wiped away her mother's tears as Amelia tried to regain composer. "Mother, please don't cry"

"I'm fine" Amelia said. "It's just, I will have one day and then at sunrise tomorrow, I will enter this crypt." She ran a hand along her daughter's cheek. "I will not see you again in 200 years."

Lilith nodded. She would not let the others see her cry. She would wait.

The doors swung open and Lilith followed Amelia into the room. The crowd parted. Amelia nodded to Lilith, who walked forward and knelt at the crypt marked with an ornate 'M'. She turned the design and backed up. A low rumbling was heard and the coffin rose from the depts.

Amelia stepped up to the coffin. She suppressed a shudder at the sight of her husband's body; bit her wrist and let the crimson flow fall into the little drains. Slowly the blood found its way into Markus' mouth.

Lilith, against her better judgment, stepped forward. She gasped at the slight. Markus was withered and looked quite dead. Had she not known better, she would say he was in fact dead. She watched the body for what seemed like forever before its chest began to rise again. Again she gasped, this time, looking to her mother.

Amelia nodded and turned to the room. The room erupted in cheers before Amelia ordered everyone out. She turned to her daughter. "Help me with him" she whispered.

Amelia and Lilith struggled to get Markus' coffin into the little room off to the side of the main crypt. Once inside, Amelia dipped her fingers into the crimson bath that had been drawn for the elder. As she turned around she jumped to find him standing directly behind her. "Markus" she gasped, her hand over her undead heart.

She helped him slide into the tub. He almost immediately started to look different; more alive. Markus' eyes landed on Lilith who was hiding in the corner. "What is she doing here?"

Amelia turned her head slightly. "Her name is Lilith." Amelia waved Lilith forward. Once they stood side by side, the resemblance was startling. Markus understood.

"When did you know?" he whispered.

"I knew the day Viktor told us his plan" Amelia smiled slightly at Lilith, running her hands fondly through her daughter's ebony color locks.

Markus' head jerked up, to look at Amelia. "And you didn't tell me? You let me sleep without knowing you were with my child?"

Amelia turned to him. "You were tired of this world, Markus. You told me so yourself. I only…respected what you wanted. I didn't tell you because I didn't want Viktor angry with you. I knew if you knew about the child you wouldn't want to sleep as Viktor's plan required."

Markus reached out for her hand. Clasping it tightly, he tugged her closer to him. "Amelia…How did you do it all on your own?"

"I was not alone" Amelia said, kneeling beside him. "I had Lucian. He is her Godfather"

Markus chuckled, running his knuckles fondly down her cheek. "You are temping fate. Don't tell Viktor"

"Of course not" Amelia said, dipping her head slightly into his hand. The fingers of her free hand were drawing circles in the blood of Markus' bath.

Markus leaned forward to kiss her. "I'm sorry"

"Aren't we all" Amelia turned away from him before he could kiss her. "Lilith"

The young vampire knelt beside her unknown father. "…Father…?" she whispered after an unsure silence.

Markus leaned forward suddenly pulling the startled vampiress to him; crushing her in hug against him. The girl sobbed. "I've missed you"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Markus said, into her hair. He shifted so he could see Amelia over the top of her head. "Or your mother"

Amelia let a single tear fall. "The past remains ever unchangeable. The consequences are irreversible. We live as best we can"

Markus released Lilith from his hug. "Would you leave me to speak with your mother?"

Lilith looked between them and nodded. She shut the door behind her as she walked quietly from the room.

Markus locked his blue eyes on Amelia's rigid back as she faced the wall opposite him. "I missed her childhood"

"Yes" Amelia said, though she didn't turn.

"I shouldn't have"

"No, you shouldn't have" Amelia agreed.

"Amelia, I am so sorry"

Amelia whipped around. "You think that's what I want? An apology? Do you think that's what she wants?" Amelia was shaking, failing to hold back her tears of pain, sorrow and anger. "Do you think 'I'm sorry' will cover what you've done? I don't want an apology. And neither does Lilith."

"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry" Markus said. "What would you have me say?"

"I don't know!" Amelia sobbed. "I truly have no idea." She stood there for quite a while crying as she held herself. Once she had regained herself she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. "I love you. I will always love you but we are separate people. Living in separate times."

Markus felt the change in her. He knew that things would never be the same. Much like a divorce, Amelia had removed herself from him. He knew there was nothing to be said. He nodded slowly. "I will miss the past"

"As will I, Markus" Amelia sighed, touching her hand to her chest. "I must retire. The ceremony is set for tomorrow at just before sunrise."

Markus only nodded. As Amelia went for the door, he called, "Will you send my daughter to me?"

Amelia turned, bowing her head slightly to him. "As you wish"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Markus picked head up off the edge of the tub, only to bang it back in down frustration. He waved his hands through the blood around him. He could feel in seeping into him. He was regaining his strength very quickly.

A slight knock was heard. "Come in" he called. He lifted his head to see Lilith shutting the door behind herself. He smiled. She stopped halfway to him. "Come closer my child"

Lilith came to his side and knelt. "I heard what you said to mother" she said in a whisper. "And what she said to you"

Markus nodded. "It seems we may have lost each other"

"Can't you fix it?" Lilith asked her light voice suddenly sharp. Her blue eyes pleaded him.

"I don't know" He leaned his head back a moment. "I truly don't know"

* * *

Amelia had sent Lilith to Markus and then retreated to her room. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she paced her room. She had been planning for Markus' awakening and rehearsing what she would say since she had sent both her male companions into the deathlike sleep. But this had not gone as planned. Her pain and anger had colored what she had done and said. Now she had said she was done with him. "What was I thinking?" she asked her self as she stormed to her dresser. She had never wanted to remove herself from him but now she didn't know how to undo what she had done.

Amelia reached inside of the ornate box on the top of the dresser and pulled out a familiar dagger. She ran her fingers over it. Perhaps she could bring herself to do it again.

The image of her daughter's face, flashed through her mind.

Amelia threw the dagger across the room. It stuck into the wall, near the door, just as the door opened.

"Go away" Amelia growled, turning.

Markus stood there in a black silk robe over his blood stained ceremonial robes. "Amelia" He whispered, one eyebrow raised, as he pulled the knife out of the door. "Lilith …has made me think that perhaps I shouldn't let you go just because I can't think of anything to say to stop you"

"I don't want to separate myself from you Markus" Amelia turned and walked to the balcony. "I just…I was…am so angry with you for leaving me. I wanted to hurt you." She shook her head. "But I don't want to be alone for eternity"

"I wish I had never made Viktor" Markus said, leaning over the rail next to her.

"We all regret something in this life, now don't we?"

"I regret a lot of things"

Amelia turned her head to him. "Us?"

Markus turned too. "No"

Amelia nodded and turned back to look out over the land of the Mansion.

Markus' hands gently climbed up her back. She smiled as his lips touched her shoulder.

"Forgive me, if only for tonight?" he whispered, nipping her earlobe.

Amelia turned, kissing him. "I forgive you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Amelia laid in her never before used coffin, trying not to think of the daughter that she was leaving. Suddenly Markus' head came into view. Amelia's heart hammered in her chest. Markus took her wrist gently. "I love you, Amelia" he whispered, slowly bringing her wrist to his lips.

"I love you, too" Amelia whispered. She closed her eyes as Markus bit into her wrist. He drained her till her heart has slowed. Once it had stopped, he released her wrist and folded her pale hand over her chest.

As he stepped back the coffin swung and disappeared underground.

The crowd slowly left the room but Lilith remained where she was. Markus waved her to him. He hugged her and felt her begin to cry. In a quiet whisper Lilith asked, "What does it feel like?" He looked down at her. "What does…going into the…sleep feel like?"

Markus thought for a moment. "Peace"

Lilith turned slightly to look at her mother's ornate craved letter. "I hope that's what she felt. She deserved it"

"She did" Markus took his daughter's hand and kissed it. "Come"

* * *

Lilith was leaning over the railing to her mother's old bedroom, which was now her's till her mother rose again. She sighed. "What is on your mind, young one?" a male voice asked, as she turned around. She had expected her father or even Lucian, who had been her silent protect for quite sometime. But who she saw was not expected; Kraven.

She fixed him with a look he had seen from her mother many times. He tired to smile.

"What do you want of me?" she said, in a bored voice.

"You sound so unhappy, Milady" Kraven said, stepping closer. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" Lilith pushed past him. "I am just in no mood to entertain" She opened the door and pointed. "Get out"

Kraven couldn't disobey a direct order, no matter how much he wanted to. "Milady–"

"Get out" a stronger male voice repeated. Markus stepped in the door way. Kraven nodded and was gone in flash.

"I didn't need help" Lilith muttered, as she walked away from the door. Markus shut it while watching her. The more he did the more of Amelia he saw. His heart ached.

"I know" he whispered.

Lilith turned to him. "I miss her too. Just think, only 199 years, 11 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days till you see her again."

Markus chuckled, as Lilith turned to balcony again. "You're counting down already?"

Lilith sent him a smile over her shoulder. "Yes"

Markus joined her on the balcony, fighting away memories. "It's a long time, you know"

"You get to sleep 100 years of it away"

"True" He looked at her. "I'm going to have a place built away from here. To house you, when both of us are asleep."

"Protection?"

"From Viktor" he glared at the door. "And his lap dogs."

Lilith turned to him with a grin. "You don't like Kraven?"

"Not in the least"

"How you feel if I fell in love with him?" she leaned her back against the rail.

"You're too smart for that" he laughed. "Even now I know that"

"What if I fell in love with a Lycan?"

"Don't let Viktor know and don't run away with him" he said, shaking his head. "You know the story of Sonja?"

Lilith nodded, turning back to the rail. "How could anyone do that?"

"He's a creature"

"We are all creatures" she shook her head. "He murdered someone, two someones, just because of who they loved."

Markus placed at hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn. "Viktor is cruel down to his soul. I was so desperate for someone to be my friend, my companion on this never ending road that I didn't wait to find someone like Amelia. I took Viktor; saved him. But I should have let the old man die."

Lilith turned back around. "You and mother make him sound so horrible. It's hard to think of being completely without you both to protecting me."

Markus hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "He wouldn't dare hurt you"

She leaned back against his chest, sighing. "You told me mere moments ago that he would"

"I said he was evil, but he wouldn't want both Amelia and I to be that angry with him" His voice darkened. "I won't stand by while he murders again"

Lilith, sensing her father slipping into dark memories, gripped his hand. "Father…I do love you"

Markus looked down at the top of her head. He kissed it and whispered, "I love you too, baby girl" He sighed. "I have to go deal with the council." He pulled away from her. "Don't let Kraven or Soren too close"

Lilith nodded, and watched him leave.

"I thought the old chatter box would never leave" a voice said.

Lilith turned the other way, to the side of the balcony. "You know, one of these times you're going to get caught" she said, watching Lucian climb down from the railing.

"I've learned something" Lucian said, happier Lilith had seen him in quite some time.

"What have you learned, Uncle Lucian?" she asked, giving him a child like grin.

He laughed. "You must promise to tell no one" Lilith nodded. "And not to scream"

"Why would I - oh!" Lilith took as step back as Lucian's form began to twist and reshape. She looked up at the blank sky. No full moon. "You-You learned to change without the moon?"

Lucian's wolf form nodded its shaggy head. He stepped forward and Lilith stumbled back. Lucian stopped and with another quick transformation, the man stood before her, breathing heavy. "I wouldn't hurt you. I have complete control"

"Once bitten twice shy" Lilith said turning away.

Lucian looked down as both remembered that night.

FLASHBACK

_A much younger Lilith was sitting out on her mother's balcony (her favorite place). Amelia had gone to deal with the council members in an important decision and left Lilith alone. She heard movement behind her. Turning, she saw Lucian coming over the rail. "Hello, Uncle Lucian" _

"_Hello, Lilith" he said, crossing his legs and sitting down beside her. Over the few years the girl had been alive Lucian had grown quite attached to her. "What are you up too?" _

_Lilith held out her teddy bear. It was pitch black and had little fangs. _

_Lucian suppressed a laugh. "Did you get that for your birthday?" _

"_Yes, mother gave it to me" Lilith clutched the doll back to her chest. _

"_It's a love–" Lucian stopped and turned quickly looking up at the sky. From behind a cloud slid the silvery full moon. He felt his body react to the moon beams. "Run!"_

"_What?" Lilith looked up as Lucian began to contort. She scooted away and quickly made it to her feet. _

_A now fully turned werewolf bounded at her, nipping the fabric of her gown. She screamed, trying to run. _

_The door to the room burst open, 3 vampires; Kahn, Soren and Selene stood in the doorway. Kahn brandished a _sword and_ the Lycan release the girl's dress in favor of the bigger prey. Selene hissed leaping at the beast, her own sword drawn. Soren merely pulled out a dagger and advanced on the creature. Outnumbered the Lycan, turned and bounded out of the window. _

_Lilith lay on the floor, shaking. Kahn knelt beside his princess, sheathing his sword. "Lilith?" Her head turned to him; her eyes still the size of saucers. "You're safe" he assured her._

"_It's gone" Selene hissed, coming back from the window. "Who was it? Why were they after the girl?" _

_Amelia appeared in the doorway. "Mother!" Lilith cried, rushing to her. _

_Surveying the room, Amelia lifted her child into her arms. "What has happened here?" _

"_A Lycan attacked her" Kahn said, straitening up. "In his wolf form."_

" _We don't know who he was or how he got in" Soren said, coming back from checking the passages to the room for any signs they had been used by the beast. _

"_But I intend to find out" Selene hissed, sheathing her sword. _

_Amelia nodded. "Good" _

End Flashback

"I'm sorry, Lilith" Lucian whispered. "After that, I tried really hard to gain control. Amelia threatened to gut me when she found out it was me." He smiled, almost laughing. "I have no doubt that she would have too"

Lilith nodded. "I know you didn't mean to come after me but the nightmares I had…They lasted quite a long time."

Lucian looked up at her. "I have complete control now…as do many of those with me"

"You're building an army?"

"In a sense" Lucian said, "I have a few who I am working on training"

Lilith nodded. "Will I ever get to meet any of these people?"

Lucian shook his head. "I think not. After all, these are the ones who are planning on killing…vampires"

Lilith again nodded. Since she was old enough to know, she had known that the Lycans and the Vampires were enemies. Slowly but surely the Lycans were rising up and running away to join the free Lycans, led by Lucian. Having Lucian as a godfather was painting a thin line for all three Corvinus family members to follow.

"I have to tell you that I won't be back for…quite a while" Lucian whispered, watching the vampire princess react.

Her head turned slightly to him. "Why?"

"I can't tell you"

Lilith nodded. "How long?"

"A long time"

"How long is long?" Lilith turned to face him completely.

"Not till your mother is awakened."

"That nearly 200 years from now"

"I must plan things out and I can't come here when Viktor is awake"

"I won't be here when Viktor is awake" Lilith said. "My father is building a home for me away from here. To keep me from Viktor."

"He's smart to do so" Lucian said. "Knowing how he treats his own daughters, I would hate to see what he would do to you."

"Everyone says he's so evil, I'm not sure I want to meet him"

"You won't like him, I assure you" Lucian nearly laughed. Nearly. "I may visit you when you are away."

"Please do" Lilith whispered. "Without mother or father, I will be alone in a world that I barely know"

Lucian laughed. "A vampire chooses me over Viktor. It stills amuses me."

"It's not the first time"

Lucian's voice grew cold. "And look what happened to her"

"I wish I had known Sonja" Lilith walked over to her bed and sat down.

Lucian sat beside her. "You are a lot like her, actually."

"I always expected her to be more like Selene" Lilith said, giving him as sideways look. "Since Viktor thought of her like a daughter"

"I hope for her sake, he doesn't"

"You speak as though she was killed for merely being his daughter"

"No, she was killed for loving me"

"Mother and I, are guilty of the same thing"

Lucian shook his head. "Your mother doesn't love me"

"Not like Sonja, but I know she feels some love towards you" She looked at him again. "And you are like…the father figure I had growing up. Father was…wasn't there but you were. You came every year on my birthday and brought me a gift from around the world. You came other times too and sometimes would just come to be with me. You listened when spoken, laughed when I laughed, and held me when I cried." She smiled at him. "If that isn't what a father is to their child, perhaps I don't know what a father is at all."

Lucian looked at her. "I hadn't expected it but when I saw you born, I felt like you were to that child I never had. I will forever love you like a daughter."

Lilith smiled at him. "And you will always be like my second father"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Markus leaned back against his bedroom pillows. He hadn't stayed in his old room since he had married Amelia.

He thought back on all his decisions. He started to make a mental list of the things he did during his life. Making Viktor – Regret. Making Amelia –

He pushed his list away. He didn't want to think of Amelia. He didn't have her. In was stupid to think about the past. It was the past and dwelling on it wouldn't solve his problems now or help him get to know his daughter.

He sighed and closed his eyes. When he woke he would go to work on his daughter's home. Satisfied with his plan he drifted to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Markus worked hard to complete the house for Lilith. It took him nearly 50 years to plan the design, find a place, get the materials and labor and get it built. He built it 100 miles to the north of the main castle; not out of reached but still with a large distance between them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The horses came to a sudden stop as Markus called out. Lilith looked up. She had been zoning out the whole ride. Suddenly she saw they stood at the gates to a large mansion. Not quite a castle but still quite attractive. She dismounted and, with her father in the lead, ran up the steps.

As they reached the door, Markus turned to her. He held out a key on a black velvet string. Lilith took in and looked at it. On the handle of the key was engraved the Corvinus family crest. She looked up at him.

Markus smiled at her. "Wear it always. It's the key to your rooms."

Lilith nodded, slipping the key around her neck. Markus handed her another key. "You should keep this one with you too. It's for the rest of the manor."

"Thank you" Lilith said, putting the key in the lock.

Markus and Lilith spent the next few hours exploring the manor. Lilith was intrigued by everything and Markus merely loved to watch her be happy.

They were coming down the stairs to the entrance hall when a small group of death-dealers came in. "Sire, a group of Lycans have been spotted not far from here. We request leave to go deal with them."

Markus and Lilith exchanged a look. "Go" Markus said.

The deal-dealers rushed out and mounted up on their horses.

Markus turned to his daughter, taking her hands as she stood a step up from him. "I'd love to stay with you but I have to return. The council has no idea what they are doing. I am leaving a small guard here. I will send more when I get back to the main castle."

Lilith nodded, fingering her key. "I understand"

Markus kissed her forehead before turning to the door. "Be safe, Lilith"

"Always, Father" she whispered, as he closed the doors.


	13. Chapter 13

Lilith refused to go to Viktor's awakening. Instead of being angry, Markus sent a message back saying he understood, loved her and would be happy when he saw her again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lady Lilith" a guard said, as he came into her room. Lilith turned from her book to him. "You have a visitor"

"Who?" she asked, rising.

"Viktor" an unfamiliar voice said, as a large male vampire appeared in the doorway, flanked by Soren and Kraven.

Lilith swept forward, as bravely as possible, and bowed her head to him. "Viktor" she said, watching the messenger make a break for the door. He was gone before she could stop him. She turned her gaze back to Viktor's impending form.

"Lilith Corvinus" Viktor said, eying her. "I can see your parents in you" He walked closer to her and she fought the urge to step back. He ran a hand across her hair. "Your mother" He meet her eyes. "Your father" He taped her on the nose. "Your mother" He lowered his hand to her neck. He picked up the key and ran a finger down it. "Your father"

Unable to handle it any longer, Lilith back up. "What brings you here?"

"You weren't there when I woke or when Markus told me of you" He pinned her with a look. "I was surprised that you didn't come to see your father off"

"My father knew I wasn't coming"

"I'd like to know why"

"With all due, respect" She said, taking a breath and meeting his eyes. "I have no reason to tell you."

Viktor's temper rose. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"

Lilith jumped.

He stepped towards her with his hand raised. "Leave us" he barked to Kraven and Soren. The two were gone.

Lilith's eyes widened and back around the bed. "I meant no disrespected, Viktor"

"She too didn't ever stay in her place but I'll put you where you belong." Viktor advanced on her. He reached for her as she screamed and scrambled over the bed.

"Stop, please" she said, backing into a table as Viktor walked around the bed.

Viktor's finger caught her neck. She choked. "From now on, when I call, you will come. When I order you, you'll do it. And when I ask you a question, you will answer it." He squeezed her neck. "Understood?"

Lilith nodded, eyes wide.

Viktor threw her to the ground and stormed out the door. Soren followed him down the hall but Kraven stood for a moment staring at her where she was lying on the ground.

She was breathing heavy.

He took a step forward before she turned hissing, "GET OUT KRAVEN"

Kraven froze. "Some day you'll do as I tell you too." He left the doorway.

A vampire guard stepped into the room. "Milady do you need assistance?"

Lilith shook her head. "No, shut the door…please"

The guard did as he was told.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lilith jumped when she heard the window to her room open. Lucian stopped, staring at her confused. She wasn't easily startled. "What's happened?"

"Viktor" Lilith said, closing her book with a snap and starting over to her bookshelves. "He's so…OH! I don't know. He chocked me" She turned to him.

"He did what?" Lucian said, walking closer, examine her neck.

"I'm fine. By the time he caught me, he had cooled down some"

"Caught? You ran?"

"More like scrambled"

"Why was he so mad at you?"

"I…back talked…a little" Lilith looked down.

"How so?" Lucian asked.

"He asked why I wasn't there for father's…departure and I said, it was none of his business"

Lucian laughed, surprised and yet relieved. "You didn't!"

"Well what was I suppose to say?"

"Not that!" He stopped his laughing. "Don't ever say such a thing to Viktor" He took her hands. "Please"

"What do I say then if I can't say the truth?"

"A lie" Lucian said, "Sometimes a lie is better than the truth, especially with Viktor"

"I'll remember that the next time the monster chooses to make an appearance" Lilith shuddered. "I just hope it's not for a very long time"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Lilith got her wish, she didn't hear from Viktor till his time was nearly up. He called on her with a note, demanding that she make an appearance at her mother's awakening. She sent a message back assuring that she would. She then received another message on the day before she was scheduled to go.

"Milady Lilith" a messenger called from her chamber door.

Lilith rose from the chair she had been resting in and opened the door. "Yes?" she sighed, clearly bored.

"A message from Lord Viktor" The thin vampire held out a letter.

She snatched it from him. "He always did fancy himself a king" She ripped the letter open with a fingernail.

_Little Corvinus, _

_I request that you depart your mansion the moment you can. A Lycan pack has been spotted too close to the castle and we want all those we can have within the walls before we lock down for the awaken. I await your appearance._

_Viktor_

"A Lycan pack?" Lilith scoffed. "All this over a Lycan pack?"

"I have a convoy here for you" the messenger said.

"Yes, go down and wait" Lilith put the letter in a box on her side table. "I will be down in a few moments."

"We have room for a single trunk"

"Yes" Lilith pointed out of her room and the messenger excused himself, shutting the door behind him.

Packing her necessities for a week's time, she had her things loading onto the small cart the convoy had with them. All the servants and guards that the mansion normally kept were packed up as well. All mounted horses and waiting for Lilith. She stood on the steps and locked the mansion.

Soren was at the lead of the convoy, watching the surrounding lands. Kraven held a second horse for Lilith, by the reins. "Come, Lady"

Lilith mounted the horse and pulled it level with Soren as the caravan began to move. "Why such security?" she asked.

"Your protection" Soren said, casting a sideways look at her. She was a stubborn one, he thought.

"Why, Soren?" she asked. "He doesn't really like me. Why would he be so concerned with my well being?"

"Perhaps he has plans for you" Soren said, hoping she'd not ask more.

"Perhaps?" Lilith said. "You mean to say you really do not know"

Soren pulled his horse to a stop and turned to face her. "I do as my master bids me, Milady. I do not meddling in his affairs."

Lilith lifted her head to show she wasn't afraid of him. "I see" she whispered, watching Soren start totting ahead. She fell back beside Kraven but one look silenced his speech to her.

When the castle came into view, Soren looked around again. He saw a group moving swiftly towards them. He stopped and Lilith came level with him, both watching the group.

"Who could they be?" she whispered.

The moon slipped out from behind the clouds, bathing the open land with light. The group was clearly not a vampire convoy.

Soren grabbed Lilith from her horse, causing her cry out in shock, and bolted towards the castle. The other guards charged the Lycan lines. Lilith clung to Soren in sheer fright. The moment they were inside the walls, he dropped her to her feet. "Get to safety" he ordered and took off back out the gate.

Lilith ran into the castle, finding Viktor in his personal chambers. "You knew of the attack!" she shrieked.

"What are you yelling about?" Viktor asked, looking at her from where he was standing beside his window.

She walked over to him and could see why he was there. From his window one could see beyond the castle gate, strait to the new battle ground. She pushed past him and looked over the rail. He watched her watch the battle.

"You were nearly part of it" he said, from right behind her. She suppressed the urge to get away as she scanned the land, hoping the see some hope.

"They can't scale the castle with a group that small" Viktor added, when she hadn't said anything.

"You knew they were going to attack" she whispered. Turning on him, she pointed a finger at him. "How?"

"A ruler should know all that happens" Viktor said, watching what was happening on the far battle field.

"They're Lycans" Lilith said. "They aren't yours to control"

"I will deal with that soon enough"

Lilith turned to him. "My mother wakes tomorrow. I think it will be her decision not your"

Viktor's eyes flashed dangerously. "You didn't learn from your past mistakes, did you?" He took one step towards and the doors behind him burst open. He turned.

"My Lord, the enemy has been warden off. Soren is returning." the messenger said. He was knelling, not looking at Viktor as he stormed past. Only when the door slammed did the shaking vampire looked up.

Lilith walked to his side, tapping his shoulder. "Rise"

The messenger did as he was told. "May I be released, milady" He was a head taller than her but he still refused to meet her eyes. She waved a hand at him. He scrambled away as she headed down to the main entrance.

She arrived just in time to see the vampire envoy scramble into the building. Soren looked no worse than before the battle. He stood talking with Viktor. Lilith approached slowly.

Viktor turned to her. Anger still burned in his eyes, she recoiled slightly. He smirked. "I have an idea" he whispered.

* * *

_Forgive me, I think it's been a while since I updated. As you may have noticed this story doesn't have anything from "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans." This is for a couple reasons, mainly because I had begun it before that movie came out. I may use a few facts from it but don't count on it. Also I wanted to address the Lilith almost becoming the main character...it kinda's like the story took on a life of it's own. I'm trying very I work on it to include more main characters, so I beg you to bear with me. _


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

_She has a thing for balconies_ Soren thought, as he sung the door to Amelia's room open to find Lilith on the balcony.

"Get out" Lilith yelled from her post. It was her last night to deal with Viktor for 200 years; was it too much to ask to be alone?

"I come baring a message from My Lord Viktor" Soren said, covering the distance between them.

"And that is?" Lilith turned. She was bored and wanted to left alone. The sooner this message was delivered, the sooner Soren could leave.

"'How does it feel to be a bride?'" Soren whispered, with no feeling.

Lilith's stomach hit the ground. "Pardon?"

Soren couldn't even muster a smirk. "Surprise" He held out a note.

Lilith snatched it from him and read it. She fell back against the rail, and slid down to the ground. Clutching the note, she held it to her chest. "He can't do this"

"He can. He rules the coven till Amelia wakes tomorrow"

Lilith's head came forward to hide in her lap. "What time is it now?"

"Near midnight" Soren said.

She nodded and tried to get up.

He held out his hand. "Let me help you"

"Don't touch me" She snapped, leaning away from him. "Please" she added, walking past him.

Soren grabbed her arm. "I didn't ask for this anymore than you, Lilith. You're not the only one who doesn't like this. And you're not the only one who had other plans for themselves." He looked down at her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry"

Lilith looked up into his deep blue eyes. She was trapped by Viktor's position. Turning the marriage down would mean death. "So am I" she whispered.

* * *

Lilith's feet shook as she stood outside the doors to the thrown room. She was dressed as any bride. Her veil covered her face. Viktor had everything planned, right down to the shoes on her feet.

She could hear people chattering to each other on the other side of the door. The entire coven had been informed of the wedding and they anxiously awaited the union.

Shaking her head, Lilith fought down the tears that threatened to over take her.

Someone appeared around a corner. Turning Lilith saw it was Soren. She turned away.

"I know the superstition about the groom not seeing the bride but…" Soren turned her to face him. "I had to make sure you were okay"

Lilith met his eyes. "What does it matter if I'm not? I can't say no."

Soren nodded. "I know. I'm sorry"

"Why do you care how I feel?"

"Just because I don't love you, doesn't mean I don't care" Soren took her hands in his and kissed them. "You are, and always will be, my princess"

"SOREN!" Viktor's voice caused Lilith to jump.

Soren turned to face Viktor, who was coming down the hall flanked by Khan, Kraven and Selene. "I hate to separate the lovers but we do need to get this wedding going" Viktor smiled, as Lilith bowed her head in defeat. "Selene, child, would you wait with our lovely bride?"

Selene nodded. She wore a plain black dress.

"Kraven, walk with Selene" Viktor led Soren and Khan into the room.

As the doors slammed, Kraven went to stand beside Selene. She rolled her eyes.

"I never knew you loved our dear Soren, princess" Kraven said, when Selene refused his attention.

"I don't" Lilith said, facing the door. "This is Viktor's doing"

"I'm sure he has the coven's best interest at heart" Selene said.

"He has no heart" Lilith muttered before turning to face Selene. "But, of course, you would believe the best in him"

"You should think of the coven, Lilith" Selene said.

"Would you married Kraven if Viktor told you too? You hate him, it's obvious but if your Viktor told you to, would you do it?"

Selene never asked, for the doors to the thrown room opened and the bridal march began.

Lilith walked slowly up the aisle, her head held high. Kraven and Selene followed.

The wedding was blur. Lilith didn't even remember any of it, not even answering 'I do'. She couldn't remember anything till Soren lifted her veil. He kissed her cheek, as a tear fell.

The single tear could not have made Viktor happier. He dismissed the couple but Lilith didn't move. Soren had to tug her from the room.

The moment they were free of the doors, Lilith broke down. Soren caught her arms, as she nearly hit her knees. He bent to hold her up, as she sobbed. He whispered, in her hair. "Shh. It'll be okay. We'll make the best of it. Shh." It became a mantra before she could compose herself to stand.

Lilith wanted to pull away from him but the moment she had quieted; Soren scooped her into his arms. She would have fought him, but the tide of emotion had drained her and exhaustion took hold. She was unconscious before Soren had even made it to the room they would now share.

* * *

_I hope this was...amusing to you all. Yes, Victor is evil..._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

"WHAT?!?" screamed Amelia. A loud crash followed. Lilith and Soren exchanged a look. They were just outside the thrown room and Amelia and Viktor could be heard inside.

"It was my decision to make, Amelia" Viktor said, calmly. "Need I remind you?"

"You are not her father!" Amelia shrieked. "You had no right"

"This is my coven, till I slumber tonight, Amelia" Viktor stated. "So I have every right to order my coven to do as I see fit."

"This was to spite me, wasn't it, Viktor?" Amelia whispered. "It wasn't her or him, it was because you hate me"

"Don't cry, Amelia" Viktor said, sounding bored. "It was not just to spite you"

"Fine, what did she do to deserve your lapdog?" Amelia's voice was sharp, but on the verge of breaking.

"Don't worry, Amelia" Viktor whispered. It sounded muffled, and Lilith guessed he had said it against Amelia's hair. "He's not Kraven. He won't force her"

Unable to bare this conversation anymore, Lilith pushed the doors open. The two elders turned to her. She could feel Soren's almost-comforting hand on her back. "It's lovely to see you, mother" Lilith said, having been absent when Viktor raised Amelia.

Amelia wrapped her daughter in her arms. "I'm so sorry, child"

"I'm alright" Lilith whispered, though her voice hitched.

Pulling back slightly, Amelia looked Lilith over. She looked exactly the way she had been Amelia had gone to slumber. "Oh my baby"

Lilith smiled. "I've missed you"

"I'm glad to see you…well" Amelia said, turning to Soren.

Soren raised his head slightly.

"Treat her well" Amelia whispered and Soren nodded.

"Amelia, let us deal with council" Viktor said. And the two elders left the couple alone.

Soren turned to the door but Lilith laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her. She looked up at him. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For taking care of me last night" Lilith looked down. "I was quite distraught"

Soren smiled, lifting her chin. "You are my wife. It will always be my job to take care of you" He slowly slipped her arm around his, leading her out.

In the months that had passed since their wedding Lilith had taken to talking to Soren freely. Some part of her knew she shouldn't but another part claimed to see that he had feelings for her, which she didn't exactly reject.

Soren fell in step behind the vampiress as she walked pass him in the hall. He didn't speak till they had reached their bedroom and Lilith had lain down across the bed. "Many things have changed" His voice sounded different.

Lilith looked up to his eyes, which were darker than normal. "Is something the matter?" She lifted herself up on her elbows, head cocked slightly to the side. "Soren?"

He took an unneeded breath and put a knee on the bed beside hers. Soren watched as her eyes flicked to his knee then back to his eyes.

"Soren?" She whispered. Her voice gave her away. It was laced with slight fear.

Not responding, he lifted his other knee to be on the other side of her legs. Now trapped between him knees, she tried to move only to have him lean down, placing a hand on either side of her head.

"Soren!" Lilith voice hit a higher pitch then normal. She looked between his arms then back at his face. "What are you doing?"

For the first time, Soren answered. "I have no idea" His lips covered her, not harshly but rather …lovingly.

Fire seemed to burn in her, she moaned, "oh, Sor-"

"Shh" Soren whispered against her lips, burying his left hand in her hair.

* * *

_...Reviews? _


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Lilith woke with the start. She looked around, expecting to find Soren but he was nowhere to be seen. She slid out of bed and quickly dressed.

Once into hall, she headed into the heart of the Castle. She didn't run across anyone for a long time. The first person she encountered was a servant Lycan. "Have you seen Soren?" she asked.

The lycan's eyes were on the ground. "He is in the…lowest chambers, milady" His voice was firm though he appeared afraid.

"Thank you" Lilith set off down the next stairs. It only took her a few moments to reach the farthest, deepest room in the castle.

As she neared, she heard a loud swishing sound, followed by a crack and a scream. She stopped for a moment, before rushing into the room.

Soren stood over a female Lycan, a long deadly looking silver whip in his hand. Other Lycans lined the walls, chains holding them.

Lilith's sudden appearance drew everyone's attention. Soren took a step towards her and, though the whip was hanging limply, she took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Soren said, sounding as though he couldn't believe she was afraid him.

Suddenly able to un-stick her tongue, she snapped, "What are you doing?"

Soren glanced around. "Punishing those who have done wrong." The female Lycan was lying on the ground, watching them. He took a step towards her as he raised his whip, she flinched trying to crawl away.

Lilith appearing in his way, her hands firmly on his chest, forcing him to pause. "Stop"

"Lilith" Soren sighed, having known of her sympathy for the beast for a long time. "This isn't the best place for you." He took her wrist, and turned to remove her.

"Soren!" she complained, as he turned and shoved her backwards towards the door. "Stop! Let go!"

"Fine" Soren said, losing his patience. He released her. "But I have to finish. Please" He turned away from her, heading back towards the woman on the floor. He raised his whip and swung it at the figure lying on the ground.

Lilith flew across the room, throwing herself between the woman and the whip. Unable to stop it in time, Soren visible flinched when the metal made contact with his wife's back. He was at her side in moments, clutching her to him.

"Forgive me" Soren ventured a glace at her back. Her dress, a beautiful white silk number, was cut cleanly through, blood covered it but her skin was already healing from the long thin shallow cut the whip had caused. Before his eyes it closed.

Fangs fully extended, Lilith gasped. As her eyes snapped open, they glowed electric blue. "Soren" she hissed. He bared his wrist, to which she attached herself.

Soren's free hand was on Lilith's lower back, holding her. "I'm sorry"

The Lycans watched in sick fascination. The woman on the ground beside them looked at Lilith, who pulled away from Soren, her face twisted with disgust. Lilith jumped to her feet, back to the door.

Soren stood, the whip still in his hand, though hanging loosely in his grip. "Lilith, I'm sorry"

"Don't think about it" Lilith's voice was cold. "You obviously don't care when you hurt them. So I shouldn't be any better. After all I sympathize with them."

"Lilith-" She was gone before he could finish his statement. Soren stared at the spot she had just occupied. A swirl of emotions registered all at once. Anger: why did she have to interfere? Fear: what would happen if she told Lady Amelia? Sorrow: how could he have done that to her?

Handing off his whip to a very shocked looking vampire, who had been hiding near the door, Soren said, "Lock them away. I'll deal with it later."

* * *

A knocked didn't rouse the princess from her misery. Nor did the far bedroom window being swung open. Lucian slipped in soundlessly and walked over to her bed. From behind her, he could see the long rip that ran diagonally across the dress back. Blood stained the fabric but the skin was smooth and white as alabaster.

"What happened, Lilith?" asked Lucian as he sat behind her on the bed.

"Soren" was all Lilith offered, for a long moment before she relayed the whole story.

Lucian was torn between anger and gratitude. He also wanted to make sure she never did such a foolish thing again. "Lilith, you shouldn't have done that. That whip could have serious hurt you."

"Not as bad as it would have hurt her."

"Do you have any idea who she was?"

"No" Lilith took a deep breath.

Lucian watched her body rise and fall. Reaching forward he brushed her back gently. She jumped, turning to him. "Don't" Lucian watched her eyes shifted from their normal blue to the sharper vampire blue. It was the first time he'd ever seen her react with that side. His first reaction was to flinch, then to attack. Pushing both away, he held out his hands in what resembled a surrender.

"Don't attack" he whispered.

She looked away. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he said. After a long moment he added, "You can be mad at him for he did but, I am begging you of this, let it go."

Lilith hissed. "Never"

"If you hold onto this, you will lose your husband"

"What does it matter? It's not re- How did you know he was my husband?"

Lucian grinned. "I have many ears"

Lilith sighed, looking away. "It's not a real relationship anyway."

"Yet you slept with him last night"

Lilith turned to glare at him. "How do you know that?"

Lucian's grin widened. "You smell like him. And this bed" – He patted the bed – " smells of…"

"I get the idea" Lilith snapped, as she rose quickly from the bed. Storming across the room, she began to pace. "Would-Never mind. It doesn't matter. I was tricked."

"I don't think you were. Horrible as this Soren may be, he loves you."

"How do you know?"

"A few ways" Lucian tapped his nose. "I can smell it. Also, I have ears that tell me the way he treats you. Eyes that tell me the way he looks at you." He stood and stopped her pacing, though she refused to meet his eyes. "Not just any man would hold you when you completely lost composure and then carry you to bed, when you were too tired to make it on your own."

A knock caused her to jump. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me" Soren's voice was one of regret and exhaustion.

Lucian leaned forward, and whispering in Lilith's ear, "Your scent betrays you, my child." He kissed her cheek and was gone in a flash.

"Lilith, please open the door" Soren didn't try to bust the door down, instead he leaned against it, prepared to wait her out.

Lilith knew he wouldn't leave. So, she slowly undid the bolt on the door. She didn't bother to open it, but Soren didn't waste a moment in pushing it open.

Upon seeing him, she step way. He swung the door closed behind himself and covered the distance between them. She didn't fight him as he kissed her.

His lips held hers in a passionately demanding kiss. "I'm sorry" he kissed her again. "I so sorry"

* * *

..._Reviews, please?_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

Lucian looked away from the private moment his goddaughter was experiencing. The very idea of her made him think of Sonja. He thought of how close the two probably would have been had Viktor not murdered her. At that, his heart gave a lurch.

His child would have been only a few mere years old than Lilith.

If it had been a boy, perhaps Lilith wouldn't be married to whom she was. 'No' he screamed in his mind. He couldn't let himself think like that, not if he wanted to survive.

Lilith needed to stay happy, even if it was with Soren, Viktor's faithful little lapdog. The longer Lilith was happy in her world, the less likely she was to stumble into his path. The farther away he kept her, the safer she'd be.

* * *

As Markus' reign began to come to an end, the Lycan army was ready. "It's nearly time, Lucian" Raze, Lucian's second in command, growled. "We should gather our men"

"No" Lucian wasn't looking towards the castle, but rather down the half-hidden path that led to the Corvinus manor. "We have to wait just a little longer."

"How much longer?" the growl told Lucian that Raze was growing impatient. "I have loved ones still in captivity"

"You think you are alone?" Lucian turned to him. "We must wait till Markus awakens Viktor and then goes into slumber. Just a few short weeks, Raze."

* * *

Lilith was brought a note the night before Viktor's awakening as she and Soren shared his old chamber in the castle. "This was left for you, Milady" the messenger said, holding out a letter.

"Left where?" Soren asked, stepping closer as she began to open the letter.

"Stuck to the gate. A Lycan found it."

Lilith's eyes snapped upward. "Dismissed" The messenger scurried away.

Soren glanced at her as she walked over to the window. "Lilith" Soren followed her. "Who's it from?"

"My…father" Lilith whispered, quickly reading the letter over.

"Why would your father leave you a message stuck to the castle gate?"

"I don't know"

"It's not from your father, Lilith" Soren placed a hand on her back. "Why are you lying to me?"

"It's not my secret to tell"

"Don't you trust me?"

"That's not the point"

"Who left the letter, Lilith?"

"My…godfather"

Soren blinked. "Who's your godfather?"

Lilith closed her eyes tight. "Swear to me you won't tell anyone." Her eyes opened and locked on him. "Anyone."

Soren nodded slowly. "As you wish"

"Lucian is my godfather."

Soren blinked. "The Lycan?"

"He was the only one my mother could trust when she was pregnant with me. If anything were to happen to her, she wanted someone she could trust to keep an eye on me."

"She…Lady Amelia, queen of the vampires, trusted a Lycan over her own kind?"

"You don't understand" Lilith cried. "Her husband had left her. She was pregnant. Viktor was out to get her. She didn't know who she could trust and who would run to Viktor the first chance they got. The only thing she knew was that Lucian wouldn't betray her."

Soren watched her. "How sure are you that Lord Markus is your father?"

Lilith smacked him, hard, snapping his head sharply to the side. "Just because she trusts him doesn't mean she was sleeping with him."

Rubbing his cheek, Soren leveled his gaze at her. "I'm trying to understand how a vampire elder would trust a Lycan."

"He's still worth something, Soren!"

"This explains a lot" Soren watched her. "Your love for the beasts."

"They are not beasts, Soren!" Her voice was deadly low.

Soren nodded. "Fine. What does *_Lucian_* want?"

"We have to leave right after the awakening"

"Why?"

"He didn't say"

"Can't you guess what his plan is, Lilith?"

Lilith squared her shoulders. "Yes"

"And yet you don't tell anyone"

"So they can kill him?" Lilith stepped towards him. "Soren, he's my godfather."

"He's a Lycan, Lilith. He's going to kill your kind!" Soren grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. "How could you do that?"

She struggled slightly. "Viktor deserves whatever pain Lucian gives him."

"Don't tell me you're still on about him"

"He killed his own daughter! His grandchild! Soren…"

"She was in love with Lucian; carrying an abomination."

"A child isn't an abomination!" Lilith tugged her arms back. "Would you kill our child if she were to fall in love with a Lycan?"

"That's an unfair question"

"My father answered it for me"

"Lilith-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, SOREN!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He glared down at her.

"Then perhaps it is a good thing I have no intention of having your children" Lilith turned her back on him.

Soren sighed. This wasn't going to get them anywhere. He reached out, touching her shoulders. "Let's not argue about our yet nonexistent children, but" he whispered, leaning his face into her hair. "Please?"

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Lilith slipped out of bed when she was sure Soren was sound asleep. She got dressed quickly and rushed to the stable. Climbing onto her horse, she hurried out into the night. She rode for a solid twenty minutes before she caught a strong enough scent. Turning, she followed it. As soon as she closer enough, she urged her steed into a full gallop. Her hood felt back, but she didn't care. She needed to warn Lucian.

Lycans surrounded her as she came to a stop in the center of the camp. They snarled, and for the first time, she thought of possible consciences of riding into a lycan camp.

Raze stepped forward first. Lilith tried to speak with him reasonably. "I must speak with Lucian!" Even in his human form he was impressive and his hand caught her cheek with enough force to send her sprawling to the ground. She let out a shriek of surprise.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you princess?" A jeering lycan called, as the others chuckled.

"I mean you no harm" Lilith whimpered, her voice shaking as she looked up at Raze who glared down at her.

Raze growled. "What gives you the right to come here, Vampire?" He stepped on her hand, on which a ring bore the Corvinus insignia.

Lilith cried out, tugging useless at her hand. "I came to warn you!" she screamed, as he began to grind his heel on her hand.

"RAZE" Lucian's voice cut through whatever response the lycan had. He stepped back from the female figure at his feet.

Lucian looked down at her as she cradled her broken hand to her chest, it was clearly broken and bled slightly. The pain had brought out her vampiric features. Her eyes were ice blue, though they were filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"Oh, Lilith" he whispered, stepping towards her. She flinched. "I will not harm you" He pulled her up to her feet, examining her hand. "Fresh blood and that should heal without even a scar."

"I shouldn't have come" Lilith looked down. "I just-I needed to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Lucian asked, making her look up at him.

"Soren knows" Lilith whispered, looking ashamed. The lycans surrounding them growled loudly. "I couldn't lie to him"

"I wouldn't expect you to lie to your husband, child" Lucian said, thinking.

"He plans to tell Viktor" Lilith whispered. "I begged but-"

"It is the price I pay for tell you anything of my plan" Lucian muttered, brushing her apology off.

"You told a vampire of our plan?" A nearby lycan cried. "Are you insane?"

"Quiet!" Lucian growled, looking up. He saw the sky beginning to lighten. "You must leave" he said, dragging Lilith to her horse.

"But-" she began, pulling back. "What will you do? You can't attack with them knowing!"

"Leave it to me" Lucian growled. "You must go, you'll be lucky if you make it now. You must not tarry."

"Perhaps the princess would like to see the sunrise" came a whisper from the crowd.

Lucian turned, roaring. "SHE IS NOT TO BE TOUCHED" The crowed sank back. He turned lifting Lilith effortlessly onto her steed. "GO!" He turned the horse, and gave its hind quarters a smack. The horse reared up and bolted, carrying the vampiress from the lycan camp.

* * *

Lucian was right, Lilith just managed to race her horse into the stable before the sun hit. She slammed the doors shut and leaned against them. She looked down at her hand, it had begun to heal. It would be fine but it would heal faster if she drank.

Sneaking as well as she could she feed quickly before rushing back to her bedroom. She slipped in. Soren didn't appear to be awake. She walked over to her side of the bed, stripping her dress off quietly.

"Where did you go?" Soren's voice caused her to freeze, her dress just off her shoulders.

"I-I" Lilith fought to come up with a lie. She stared at the window, her mind refusing to give her a believable story.

"You went to warn him, didn't you?" Soren's voice sounded closer.

She nodded her head, her fingers clutching the material of her dress. She felt a strange fear she couldn't quite explain. "When did you wake?"

"When you left" Soren whispered in her ear, as he knelt right behind her on the edge of the bed. He had moved completely silent.

"Did you follow?"

"I knew where you went" Soren whispered, turning her. He lifted her arm, viewing the blood on her sleeve. "I assumed you would be safe"

"It was nothing" Lilith whispered. "A misunderstanding."

"Did they bleed?"

"Whom?"

"Those who hurt you"

"No" Lilith said, watching his fingers dancing across the back of her hand. Neither looked any different that they had before.

"Why?" Soren appeared to examine her dress. He looked unpleased at the dirt stains from when she landed on the ground.

"Why would they?" Lilith asked.

"Do you have any concept of self-preservation?" He looked up at her, his eyes blazing.

Lilith had to look away from the intensity. "I told you it was nothing"

"You bled!" He grabbed her wrist, holding it in front of her nose. She pulled her arm away.

"You made me bleed worse than he did" Her voice had an edge.

Soren was silent for a long moment. "Did you see him? I assume he was not the one to caused you stain your dress?"

"No, he didn't. And Yes, I did" Lilith said.

"Will he call off the attack?"

"I don't know" Lilith answered, honestly.

Soren pulled her chin up to look at him. She met his gaze. "He didn't tell you"

Lilith shook her head. "Will you tell?"

"I must" Soren said.

"Could I buy time?" Lilith whispered, not meet his eyes.

"How would you do that?" Soren asked, fighting the smirk that tugged at his mouth.

Lilith looked up at him, through her lashes. He couldn't help smile. He pulled her to him, pulling the dress down slowly. Once she was completely undressed, he laid her across the bed. When he just looked at her, she whispered "What are you doing?"

"Checking you over for any injuries" he whispered, back.

After a long moment, she whispered, "Do I pass inspection?"

"With flying colors" he murmured against her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Lilith sat up with a start. She looked around. The room was empty. Dressing quickly, Lilith rushed through the halls of the castle. She knew where she would find her husband but she didn't really want to be right.

Pausing at the doors, Lilith raised her hand and knocked on the heavy wood. Silence followed before Soren pulled the door open. "You shouldn't be here" he growled, pushed her into the hall. "I couldn't tell him"

Lilith looked surprised. "You didn't tell him? You didn't tell my father? Do you plan to tell Viktor?"

"Calm down" Soren said, smoothing her forehead gently. "No, I can't tell your father and even if I told Viktor is would be too late."

"I thought you were his pet, Soren" Lilith whispered. "What happened?"

Soren lifted her chin. "I fell for this adorable princess who's willing to do anything to save someone she finds important"

Lilith smiled, standing on her tippy toes to kiss his lips gently. He caught her waist to keep her from moving away. "See what I mean?" he whispered, against her lips.

"Do you think that I don't love you?" Lilith looked at him, confused. "I do love you."

"Yes, but you are very good at seducing me to your will" Soren whispered, brushing her cheek with a sweet kiss.

The throne room doors open. Markus looked out into the hall. The young couple turned, looking a tad embarrassed to see him. "This is cosmic payback, you know" Markus muttered.

"What?" Lilith asked, confused. Soren didn't release his grip but allowed her back down to her feet.

"You asked me, the day after we meet, Lilith, what I would do if you ever fell in love with one of Viktor's lapdogs." Markus smiled at them.

"If I recall correctly, you said I was too smart of that" Lilith whispered, sending Markus a look.

Markus smiled. "Can I help that you weren't as smart as I expected?"

* * *

The waking ceremony was a flash, Lilith's mind not really on the subject at hand. She packed her things and prepared to depart quickly as she could for her manor. Viktor begrudgingly released her to go. Soren turned down a caravan to bring them home. He assured Viktor and the council that he could protect himself and Lilith from any danger they would run across and the couple departed. About a mile away from the castle, Lilith stopped her steed to look back.

"You don't want to be here" Soren whispered, watching her, a few paces away.

"You should be there" Lilith whispered.

"Would you have me go back?" Soren urged his horse up beside hers. She didn't seem to notice. He reached out, pulling her from her own horse onto his. She didn't protest, as he expected, but rather stayed very still. He settled her in front of him, her riding side-saddle.

"I'm going to ride you home, Lilith, then I'll turn back" Soren whispered into her hair. She held up her hand, holding her horse's rains out to him. He tied the rains to the back of his saddle. "Hold tight" he whispered, giving her a moment to wrap him tight before urging his horse into a gallop. She buried her head into his chest.

* * *

High a far cliff that overlooked the trail that the vampires used to go from Viktor's castle of the Corvinus manor, stood a few lone figures.

"There" Raze said in his unmistakable low growl, stepping closer to Lucian, who stood at the very edge of the cliff. "Your beloved leech has left, with her husband. Let us attack now"

Lucian watched his beloved goddaughter begin racing across the valley. Suddenly without breaking stride, Soren looked up, strait to the ledge. Lucian could tell that Soren knew he was there. In fact, he was pretty sure Soren could see him. To test that, he lowered his head into a mock bow. He could see Soren's lip curl but then slowly repeat the gesture.

"What was that?" Raze growled.

"An understanding" Lucian smiled. "And very possibly, if I play my cards correctly, an ally."

* * *

Feeling Soren turn and tense, Lilith's head popped up. She noticed Soren looking up a cliff. At the top, stood Lucian and Raze. Soren gave a slight nod, indicted something to the two figures above. "What was that?" Lilith asked.

"An understanding" Soren said, turning his eyes from Lucian to Lilith. She looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Don't" he whispered.

Lilith leaned forward. He expected her to kiss him but was pleasantly surprised, when she was nibbled his neck instead.

Soren jerked the horse to a stop, pushing her back, looking her over. "You don't want me to go back, do you?"

Lilith's eyes glanced over his shoulder to where Lucian had been, though the cliff was now empty.

Soren waited for her eyes to return to him. "You don't _need_ to seduce me. If you would have me stay with you, I will."

Swallowing, Lilith looked down. "I do want you to protect them, but…"

"But you don't want Lucian hurt by me or the other way around" Soren smiled. "My dear little vampire"

Lilith wrinkled her nose, causing Soren to chuckle. He leaned forward, nuzzling her head to the side, nibbling her ear down to her neck.

"Might want to take me home before you-" He didn't let her finish her sentence, as he pulled her close and broke his horse into a gallop.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Loud slamming, yelling, and shouting woke the couple from a dead sleep. Soren looked at Lilith, who stared wide-eyed at the door. "Get dressed, quickly" he whispered.

Lilith rushed about, just managing to pull on a light blue gown before the door bursts open. Viktor stood there, Kraven, Selene and Kahn behind him. Viktor strode across the room, grabbed Lilith's throat and lifted her clean from the ground. He growled, squeezing hard enough to causing her choke. Her petite fingers wrapped around his wrist as she tried to get him to release her.

"You betrayed me for the last time" he growled, squeezing again. She gagged.

"She didn't do anything" Soren said, once he had recovered from the momentary shock. He hadn't seen Viktor actually raise a finger against anyone in a long time.

"We were attacked!" Viktor growled. "She has always been too friendly with the lycans." He turned his attention back to the choking vampiress. "We lost everyone. The lycans are free and all the vampires are dead!"

"She didn't know anything about that" Soren growled. "I know. I've kept a very close eye on her, as you instructed. We left yesterday and spent the rest of the night here, she hasn't left this room."

Viktor growled, throwing Lilith to Soren, who caught her.

Lilith gasped, moaning. Hitting Soren felt like hitting a wall. She tried to stand on her own and only succeeded in falling. Soren caught her waist, holding her up.

"You will be watched" Viktor growled, lifting Lilith's chin. "If I find anything, _anything,_ that connects you to those beasts that attacked us, I will take your pretty little head off your pretty little shoulders" He back-handed her with enough force to knock her out. She gasped, and went limp.

Soren gritted his teeth, but didn't make a response as Viktor left her hanging his arms.

Kahn and Selene followed Viktor but Kraven walked into the room. "I have a proposition for you, Soren" he said.

Soren growled. "Get out" he lifted Lilith up, bride-style and laid her out on the bed.

"I'll let Lucian know that was your answer" Kraven turned away.

"What did you say?" Soren snarled.

Kraven turned, smiling. "Did I touch a nerve?" Soren growled, striding towards Kraven, who held his arms up in surrender. "Down boy. Pledge alliance to me…"

"Why?"

"Do it and I won't tell Viktor of Lilith's involvement with Lucian"

Soren narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Kraven sighed but caved, telling of his encounter with Lucian and the alliance.

While Lilith lay unconscious, Soren was told of the whole story. Just as the moon had risen over the castle, the lycans attacked. They were let in through some servant tunnels catching the vampires completely unaware. The battle was bloody and very few escaped. Viktor had fought till he lost too much to continue. He and the few who remained fled to the Corvinus mansion.

Not twelve hours after the bloody massacre, Viktor already had plans in place as to how to rebuild the family ranks. He set his remaining vampires out to collect skilled men of trade and strength. They were brought back to him and he turned them, one after another. It was the largest mass turning in the history of the vampires.

Once the workers had regained themselves, they set to work on a room to house the sleeping elders, till the time came for them to rise again. Tannis, the vampire history keeper, had been charged with gathering the elders and carrying them to safety, which he did well.

Lilith, fearing for her very life, remained completely in the backdrop as a new vampire civilization rose. The whole structure of the world was different. Viktor ruled, while his death-dealers, a newly formed group of master killers whose sole purpose was to claim vengeance on the lycans who had destroyed so much. Selene, whose own family had been killed by lycans, Kahn, and Soren led these new fighters as they hunted and slaughtered all those they could find.

* * *

_Transition Chapter...Dedicated to Gotta Dance 88, for being a supportive (real-life) friend, who actually reads the the things I write. *hugs* _


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

When Viktor surrendered his leadership to Amelia, she woke to find a world very unlike the one she had left. Her first stop was to her daughter. She was surprised when the whole time she was in recovery, Lilith did not once come to her.

Knocking on the door of Soren and Lilith's bedchamber, she waited. After a moment, Lilith opened the door. "Hello, mother" she whispered. She let her mother in before closing the door softly.

"Darling" Amelia said, her voice rising in pitch with her fear. "What's wrong?"

"I fear Lucian is dead"

Amelia nodded. This is what Viktor had told her in his memory. That Kraven, the last vampire out of the castle, had slain the Lycan leader. He even brought Viktor a piece of Lucian's arm, the brand that showed he had once belong to the Viktor himself. "That is what I have heard."

"Viktor swears to kill me, should I be found to have any involvement with the lycans."

"Should not Soren vouch for you?" Amelia moved her daughter to the table, settling her gently into the chair. As she looked her over she saw how thin and pale the girl was.

"He did" Lilith said, before taking a deep breath. "But that did not satisfy Viktor. He does not trust me. I have done my best to stay out of his way."

Amelia pulled her daughter into a hug, softly petting her hair. "Don't worry, Lilith. He's not coming back for a long while."

* * *

"How loyal are you, Soren?" Kraven asked, as they rode together. They were out with their teams of Death Dealers.

"To whom?" Soren asked, his voice low. He scanned the surrounding trees for any lycans. They hadn't seen any lately and that was making the vampires very nervous.

Kraven pulled his horse to a stop and Soren had to turn in his saddle to keep Kraven in his sights. "To me."

"I have to be somewhat, now don't I?" He sighed, turning his horse back towards the mansion.

"You really do love her?" Kraven asked, trotting for a few yards to catch back up with his warrior. "You fell in love with the little vampiress."

Soren didn't give a response as he kept moving.

Kraven rolled his eyes. "I just wondered, should Viktor ever give Selene to me."

"Selene is not going to be given to anyone" Soren said. "She is a warrior"

"Which is ever so pleasant" Kraven growled, sarcastically. "You didn't love her, nor her you, when Viktor put you together. And yet now, you would sell your very soul to keep her safe."

The rest of the journey back to the mansion was silent and uneventful. The nightly patrols were mandatory since the castle was destroyed, but the Lycans all seem to lying low and keeping their distance. Life settled back into a normal rhythm for the time.

* * *

_Consider this a transition chapter. _


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"I wish to join the death dealers" Lilith said, her voice firmer than she would have expected. Her mother and the council members, and the leaders of the Death Dealer army, Soren and Selene included, all stared at her as she stood in the middle of the newly built thrown room.

"How much thought have to actually put into this?" asked a council member, though his eyes were on Amelia for a reaction, which she had yet to give.

Lilith turned, addressing him as she spoke, "Much. I feel that I could be of good use."

"You are not trained in battle" Soren's voice was heard over the whispers.

Turning, Lilith fixed her steely eyes on him. "Then train me"

"You ask for training or to be a death dealer?" A council member snapped. "The two are not the mutually exclusive."

Lilith lowered her head down to look at the floor. Her temper was rising. It was not her fault she had never been trained as warrior. Being a princess, Lilith was never expected to fight.

"You are a princess of pure blood" a female council member said, gently. "Perhaps, you should choose a more…appropriate choice of…hobby."

With a loud hiss, Lilith raised her head. "Prue blood be damned!"

"Lilith" Amelia's voice sounded with warning, though calm.

Lilith looked at her mother. "Lady Amelia, _mother_, I know I can do this."

Amelia looked over to Soren whose face was set in a grim false calm. "I will confer with the leaders of Death Dealer army, and then we make our decision." With this she stood, raising her hands. The council members filed out in silence. Selene stepped forward when the council had all left the room and the door was closed behind them.

"I not wish to be…outspoken, Lady Amelia" Selene chose her words carefully. "But I do not believe letting Lady Lilith join our ranks would be a wise decision. She has no training and would only be liability." She sent a quick glance to Soren. "Not mention, she would distract…certain commanders of our army"

Amelia nodded, slowly, descending from her pedestal down to where they all stood. Lilith had set her lips in a firm line. "Thank you, Selene. Commanders." She waved them to the door.

"Am I allowed a rebuttal?" Lilith asked, her tone sharp.

"You are" Amelia said, turning as the Death Dealers left. "But I would like a private audience." Without turning, she called, "Soren, stay"

Soren nodded, letting the doors close before him. He turned back, walking to stand near his wife.

"What spurred you to ask for this?"

Lilith rolled her shoulders. "Mother, I want to be of use. Besides, I would think this would prove my loyalty to those who think otherwise."

"None of us think otherwise, Lilith" Amelia said. She turned to her son-in-law. "Soren, what do you think of her decision?"

Soren looked up at his elder. "I think…Lilith should…" He sighed hard. "I don't like this idea."

"Why?" Amelia asked, through she was watching her daughter.

"Honestly? Because I do not want my wife to be in rushing head long into harm's way." Soren looked down as he said it. "This marriage was not my idea, but I have grown to love your daughter, Lady Amelia, and I do not want anything to happen to her."

Amelia nodded. "Lilith, I must be honest as well, I do not like this idea without proper training, but" she cut off Lilith's argument, "I know you. You will not take no for an answer. So my decision is this: Soren, I want you to train Lilith to fight."

Soren wanted to argue but knew it was futile. Like mother like daughter. Both were very, _*****_**_very*_** stubborn. "As you wish."

* * *

"Block, Lilith, Block!" Soren growled, as he spun and drove his blade down on her. She managed to block it but just barely before it landed hard on her shoulder. He growled again, backing up, with a shake of his head. "You must learn to block or you will never survive long enough to do any damage to your opponent."

With an angry snarl, Lilith twirled sharply, moving closer to the ground as she did, bringing her sword around aimed strait at his knees. Soren blocked her blow and sent out a kick that caught her square in the chest and sent her sprawling onto her back. "You are working merely in the offensive, Lilith. You must learn how to block or you will end up dead." He held out his hand. "Most will not be so kind."

Ignoring his hand, she stood, pulling her sword up with her.

"Are you not ready to be done?" He sighed, though he watched her with his blade at the ready.

With another twirl, she jumped, bringing her sword up. Soren had to jump back to avoid her blade. As her blade arched up farther, he attacked. Lilith twirled out of the way, her long hair spinning out around her. He continued his blow, arching it around and bringing it back down on her. With a quick swish of her blade, she caught his sword and moved away.

"Ha" she growled, as she brought her blade up and knocking his blade out of his hand, before pinning him back against the wall, her blade pointed over his heart.

A small smirk played at his lips as he watched her savor her victory. "Be careful" he whispered, as he pulled a dagger from his armor and switched their positions, so she was pinned to the wall, with his blade at her throat. "Cockiness will only get you killed. When you have your enemy in a position to kill him, never hesitate. If you can destroy them, do it."

Lilith leaned away from the blade as much as the wall would allow. "Noted."

Soren flicked the blade, cutting a thin shallow line across her neck. She gasped, her eyes flashing vampire blue. "Again?" He asked, grabbing her sword from her feet and holding it out to her, hilt first.

Ripping the blade from his hand, she managed to slice open his palm. He hissed, his eyes flashing. On instinct he struck out at her, clawing her cheek. Four thin but jagged streaks of blood appears on her pale skin.

Surprised at his own response, Soren stepped forward. "Lilith, forgive me"

She wiped at her cheek, stopping a second to examine her own blood before bringing her sword up to stop his advance. A monosyllable growl followed. "I'm fine" She dropped into an attack ready pose.

Shaking his head, Soren grabbed his own blade and made ready for her attack.

* * *

_Anyone else notice they are always drawing each others blood? I just noticed that as I was reading this over. Hm..._


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Moving in complete silence, the dark figure looking quickly around the hall before going down to the farthest door. Pushing it open, the figure slipped inside.

"Took you long enough" Kraven growled as he turned to face the cloaked figure.

The figure removed his hood. "I do not need anyone suspecting me of wrong doing" Tannis hissed in a sharp whisper.

Kraven nodded. "I need you to do something for me"

Eying Kraven with extreme suspicion, he asked, "And that would be?"

"Vote in favor of Lilith"

Confusion wrinkled on Tannis' features. "Why?"

"I have my reasons"

Tannis shook his head. "What's in this for me?"

"The security of your council seat"

"I did not know it was in danger" Tannis said, turning to watch Kraven, who was also watching him.

Kraven stepped forward, with a sneer. "It will be, if you do not"

"What about the rest of the council? Did you threaten them also?"

"I don't need to" Kraven said, plainly. "You will vote first. They will follow you. You are much older than most of the council now. They are weak."

Tannis paused, clearly thinking it over. He nodded, turning. Adjusting his hood, he disappeared into the dark.

* * *

"You believe she is ready?" Amelia asked Soren, as the council sat impatient.

Soren nodded, looking to his wife, who sat in her own council seat, between her mother and Tannis, who had gotten his greatest wish of becoming a council member when the massacre diminished the vampire ranks. "I do"

"Then we shall put it to a vote" Amelia stood. "Council, on the matter of your princess, Lilith, joining the ranks of the Death Dealers, how vote you?"

Tannis looked at Kraven ever so slightly before looking at his Elder. "Aye" he called, in soft but firm voice.

However reluctant, the room all voted to allow Lilith her wish. Amelia nodded slowly, turning to her daughter. "I'm sure you will protect your kind well"

The council members seemed happy to let Lilith risk her life for them as they left the room. The Death Dealers didn't seem quite as happy about the new addition but they nodded respectfully and disappeared, leaving Kraven, Lilith, Soren and Amelia alone in the council chamber.

"I volunteer to accept Lady Lilith onto my team" Kraven said, directing his statement more to Amelia that to either of the other two.

Amelia looked at Soren, who was almost glaring at Kraven. "Do you reject this?"

Soren swallowed and said, flatly, "I don't see why she cannot be on my team."

Lilith accepted this one before Kraven could. "It could compromise our effectiveness"

"And how is that?" Soren asked, his jaw tight.

"You would risk others to protect to me" Lilith whispered, her eyes pleading with Soren not to fight.

Soren sighed. "Fine" He turned, forgetting to respect his elder, and left the room.

Kraven looked to Amelia but she seemed to understand Soren and let his reaction go. "Thank you for your offer, Kraven"

Amelia hated that her daughter would be under the command of such a stuck up aristocrat but she didn't want anyone to think anything negative of her daughter. This placement would let her actions speak for themselves.

"I plan to have my team on patrol tonight" Kraven added, to Lilith.

Lilith nodded. "I will do as expected."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Kraven looked up at the ceiling of stars as he led his team through the woods. He had Lilith bringing up the rear. He felt a twinge of guilt at what he was going to do to them all, but it was worth it. He needed to break the ties between the Lycans and Vampires. He didn't want a chance of what he was doing getting out.

With a nod, he signaled to the waiting Lycans in the woods. A chorus of roars, brought the death dealers to a halt. They all pulled their blades while scanning the tree line.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then from the shadows, came the lumbering beasts that were the lycans. The vampires quickly dismounted and the battle became quite bloody.

Kraven took the time of confusion to jump back toward Lilith. She was swinging her blade expertly down at an advancing Lycan. She managed to catch the creature through his head, pinning it to the ground. While she was distracted Kraven shoved his sword through his fellow vampire's back.

Lilith gagged as the blade pierced through her chest, strait through her heart. Blood came up into her mouth as she felt back on the blade, into Kraven's arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as he pulled the blade out and shoved it forcibly back in again. He repeated this again a few more time, till Lilith went limp. Then he set her down rather softly for violently he had just killed her.

Most of the lycans moved away into the woods, completely unaware of the murder of the vampire princess. Two lycans jumped down and stopped, near Kraven. He turned, seeing his fellow vampires dead on the ground. He knew the lycans were far enough away. "Cover it up," Kraven growled, to his two lycan companions.

The nearest one looked slightly perplexed but they did as he commanded. They didn't actually rip her apart but did make it look like she was killed like the others and not by a sword.

When they had finished their work, Kraven knelt beside her body, petting her hair softly.

A loud roar announced Lucian had arrived, with a few companions. He was turning back as he advanced. When he saw Lilith in Kraven's arms, he froze. "What happened here?"

"They went crazy," Kraven cried, shock written across his face. "They killed her. I-I didn't see…"

Without thought, Lucian attacked, turning in mid-leap. When the two stunned lycans were dead, he turned back. He knelt, taking Lilith's body from Kraven's arms.

For a long time he sat there, starting to sob. When he stood he held her body in his arms. "Take her home…to her husband…to her mother."

Kraven nodded, not showing any of the surprise he felt over his plans succeeding. He climbed onto his horse before taking Lilith's body from Lucian. He took off at a full run back towards the mansion stopping only once, to make it look like he actually been through an attack.

* * *

_Forgive me? Reviews..._


	26. Chapter 26

_The outrage I have received for killing Lilith was so shocking I felt I needed to add an author note here. I feel kinda bad because I knew the moment Lilith came into the story that she would die before the end...She had to or the storyline would work with the movies and I HATE AU! As for the way she died I felt it worked best to set things up for the movies, which take place later, obviously.  
_

_For those of you who were upset with her death, I beg your forgiveness. If it makes you feel better, I cried when I killed her off too.  
_

_"No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader. No surprise in the writer, no surprise in the reader." - Robert Frost_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

A knock made Soren stop in mid-step as he paced his room. "Come in."

Amelia stepped into the room. She closed the door, before turning to look at him. "Am I the only one nervous?"

Soren sighed slightly. "No," Feeling safe that only his mother-in-law would be seeing him, he began to pace again. "I'm afraid. I just feel like something horrible is going to happen."

Nodding, Amelia leaned against the door. "I know. I may be irrational but I feel…I wish I could be there."

A knock on the door made Amelia jump and Soren turn sharply. Shaking herself for being irrational, she opened the door. "Ye-" Amelia's voice disappeared as she saw Kraven, looking like a man who had been through war, holding Lilith's ravaged body in his arms. "NO!"

Soren was at her side in a split second, but he too faltered at the sight.

Kraven clearly hadn't expected to see both of them there.

"This-this can't be," Amelia cried, stumbling back into her son-in-law, who caught her tightly as though he needed to hold on to something.

Soren shook gently as he held Amelia who was losing control. She sobbed uncontrollably, while Soren clutched her to him. "How did this happen?" he managed.

"Lycans. They attacked…" Kraven said, laying Lilith's lifeless body onto the daybed.

"How did Lucian not know? How did Lucian let this happen?" Soren growled loudly. Amelia's head came up, shock written all her features.

"How did you know about Lucian?" Amelia whispered, stepping away from Soren. "Lucian is alive?"

Soren looked at Amelia. He didn't know what to say.

"Lucian killed them," Kraven said, quietly.

Soren turned to him. "Why didn't he stop this? Why didn't _you _stop this?!"

"He wasn't there," Kraven said. "I didn't see what was happening. I assumed she could handle herself." He turned to Amelia. "Milady, I hate to have to ask this now but…what should I do with…her body?"

Amelia broke down sobbing.

* * *

The whole coven was in mourning for their lost princess. They had her body laid out in the top of the tower she had once enjoyed and let the sun turn her to dust. The wind took the ashes and scattered them over the land.

Amelia hid away. Soren tried to spend some time with her, feeling that he needed to be close to Lilith vicariously, but she refused to open her door to even him. As time went on, the covens seemed to heal and accept. Even Soren managed some way of moving on but Amelia seemed to fight against it.

Amelia tired hard but she never could look at the old mansion the same way again. She set a few vampires overseas to the new land called America. She moved there after she had a house prepared for her.

Some went with her, some did not.

* * *

The first night in Amelia's new home was hard. All she could think was how much Lilith would have loved the old mansion or how she would have loved the gardens or the lake that was fed by a freshwater stream that ran through the whole property. When her thoughts did stray from her daughter, they only went to another sore subject, her husband.

"How am I suppose to tell him that I let our daughter die," Amelia whispered, as she stood looking out her window. From there she could see the stream and part of the tree garden.

Suddenly, from under one of the trees, looking directly up at her, came a Lycan. She nearly screamed, not in fear but in rage. _How dare those beasts come here!_

The creature moved swiftly and silently across the lawn and up the side of the house to the balcony. Once there he changed back.

It was Lucian.

Torn, Amelia turned from the window, grabbing a long black cloak. When she heard the window open, she held it out. He didn't take it. Instead he put a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her to face him.

"I am so sorry, Amelia," he whispered, looking quite pained. He was wearing very loose pants. Clearly he had to make them big enough to survive when he transformed.

She dropped the cloak to the floor and moved away from him.

"Amelia, I swear to you I did not mean for this to happen! Had I known she was going to be there I would never had attacked."

"Kraven offered to take her with his team." Amelia's voice was flat and hollow. "It was her first hunt…she had just been voted into the Death Dealers."

Lucian looked away.

"Could he have let this happen?" Amelia asked. "Could Kraven have let…them kill her?"

Lucian looked up at her. "Kraven is Viktor's lapdog but…even then, I do not believe he would purposely allow vampires to die." He knew that was a lie. Kraven had walked those vampires right into Lucian's hands. Perhaps his lycans were confused. Not realizing who she was. He wished he had not been so rash in killing them…but his emotions had taken control. It was like seeing Sonja dead again.

Amelia turned to face him, anger in her green eyes. "You should have protected her. You swore you would."

"I tried!" Lucian cried, partly angry that she would accuse him and partly understanding that she needed someone to be angry with. "I didn't know she was going to be there. My men had orders to kill all the vampires there."

"Kraven survived!" Amelia narrowed her eyes. "You killed my daughter!"

Lucian could not be any more surprised. "You cannot honestly believe that."

"My daughter was killed by your kind. Under your command."

"Amelia-" He reached for her arm.

Amelia hissed. "Stop that!"

Lucian stared at her in horrified shock. "Amelia, I loved Lilith like my own."

"And now she's dead," Amelia turned her back on him. "Get out."

"Amelia-"

"Get out before I call for the guards."

Lucian stood his ground. "Are we no longer friends then?"

Amelia turned back to him, her eyes flashing anger and pain. "As far as I am concerned, you killed my daughter as surely as if you attacked her yourself."

A long moment passed. "Then I bid you goodbye…vampire"

"Goodbye," Amelia whispered, as he disappeared out her window. She knew, somewhere deep down, she would never see him again.


	27. Chapter 27

_I put off adding this chapter for so long because, I think, I just didn't feel like I wanted to give up the story just yet. And Yet, I feel that continuing would only lead to holes and timeline errors and all those things that I hate when I read other people's work. _

_So without further adieu, the end..._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_  
_

The hundred year reign of came to a close none too soon for Amelia's liking. She arrived back at the Corvinus mansion the very night of the awakening. She had instructed some of her most faithful to stay behind and keep her home up for her, so she would have it when she rose again.

Standing at the tomb of her husband she found herself inwardly hollow. She did not feel the normal excitement and joy that came with Markus' awaken.

The coven seemed to notice the coldness of their Elder. Little did they know she would become known for this very thing.

Markus' casket rose slowly from it resting pace and Tannis snapped the clips into place locking it in a horizontal position. Once the casket was secure, he backed away. Amelia stepped forward slowly, looking down at her husband and fellow elder. Biting her wrist she let the blood pool in the drain that then moved the blood over Markus' mouth.

The blood slowly dripped down. When she heard his heart begin to beat, she pulled her wrist back licking the wounds that were already beginning to heal.

As was the custom, the coven cheered. Then the council members shooed everyone from the room.

Tannis stepped closer to Amelia. "Milady, shall I stay and help you?" He gestured slightly to Markus' coffin.

"No," Amelia said, with a dismissive wave. "I shall manage."

Tannis bowed respectively and left her alone.

Amelia checked the blood in the bath. It was still warm and fresh. She turned back and found Markus, looking quite dead, behind her. He was leaning heavily against his casket, staring at her.

"Your bath is drawn." She went to move pass him but he caught her arm and pulled her too him.

"Lilith is dead?" He whispered, his voice not as strong as he would have hoped.

Amelia refused to meet his eyes as she nodded.

"Oh Amelia," Markus said, softly, stroking her hair as he felt the pain of loss sharp in his chest.

"I have things I must prepare," Amelia whispered, trying to pull away.

"Amelia, I want you here with me," he said, catching her wrist and pulling her to a stop. He knew it was her allowing him to stop her that kept her there for he was quite weak.

She shook slightly and even with her back to him, he knew it was with tears. Pulling her back, he wrapped her in his arms. The pain of loss cut them both deeply. After she had recovered, she helped him to the bath, which he sank into.

With a deep sigh, he let his head rest against the back of the tub as his strength returned slowly though the blood. "You have cut ties with Lucian?"

"He let her die," Amelia whispered, resting her head on the edge of the tub near his shoulder.

Markus rested his hand in her hair. "I'm sorry"

"What have you to be sorry for?" Amelia asked, her eyes closed. "You did not let your daughter die."

"Neither did you," Markus said, softly, looking over at his wife. "You could not have known of Lucian's attack. Soren trained her himself. He would never had allowed her to join the ranks of the Death Dealers had he not thought her capable."

Amelia gave no response. She wouldn't not be comforted. She knew, the truth: her daughter's blood was on her hands as much as on Lucian's.

"Where is Soren?"

"Around somewhere," Amelia whispered, with a slight shrug.

"Have you had any contact with him since?"

Amelia shook her head. "I moved to America. The mansion is so beautiful…Lilith would have loved it."

"Why do you shun him?" Markus said, enjoying the warmth of her hair under his hand. He had been cold for so long and with this news, he felt he may never be warm again.

She was silent for a long moment. "I don't mean to be so. Every time I see him he looks at me, like he remembers her. It pains me to see it."

Markus nodded without comment. "Are you ready then?"

Without explanation, Amelia knew what he meant. She nodded. "Yes"

**-FIN-**


End file.
